The Challenge
by LauraHannah90
Summary: When there is a disagreement in the Cullen household, Bella challenges the Cullen family to spend a week living in a rough city area, on budget and having to earn whatever they spend. How will the family cope without their taken-for-granted luxuries?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I have no idea how or why this idea came to me; it just did. _

_Summary: Bella feels pity on the homeless people she sees living in the bad neighbourhood. Jasper says they are there purely by choice which Bella disagrees with. So she challenges the Cullen family to spend a week living on a budget and having to earn whatever they spend, instead of withdrawing it from the numerous Cullen bank accounts. How do the family cope without their luxuries?_

_I do not own Twilight; we owe Stephenie Meyer for the world that we play in._

* * *

I had just got back from shopping with Alice and I had definately been taken against my will. It had taken us so long to get home because one of the main roads had been blocked so we had to take a different route home. We'd driven thought a neighbourhood – one that didn't look pleasant at all.

The buildings were all three stories, and narrow; the streets were dingy and littered with rude obscene graffiti over the walls. On the streets, in the rain, were homeless people in cardboard boxes. Alice had driven past, and I'd made sure the doors were locked for Renesmee's sake, but I couldn't help but pity the people on the streets.

An hour later, the poor people were still on my mind, the images still in my head.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward asked, sitting on the Cullen sofa, and I realised I'd been staring into space. It was hard for a vampire to do that, but I'd manage to do it perfectly. His face was of sincere concern, and also frustration as he could not read my mind.

"Oh, it's nothing really," I said, a little embarrassed at why I had blanked out.

"If it's bothering you, then it isn't nothing."

"Okay, well when we went shopping earlier, Alice, Renesmee and I, we had to drive through the not nice area. And there were people on the floors and the area was filthy!" I sighed. "I suppose I have to get used to being this rich, and only being able to do so much."

"They choose to be like that." I turned round and saw Jasper descending the stairs with a pile of laundry. I doubted they'd ever be worn again.

"They choose?" I repeated, not sure how anyone would choose that life.

"Yes. People have choices in life and they decide them."

"So you're saying that the homeless people _want_ to live on the streets? Want to get wet when it rains and cold when it snows?" I spat. How could he say that? Alice came downstairs too, her hands on her hips, most probably trying to find out who was picking on her darling Jasper.

"I'm saying they could do something about it if they really wanted to." Jasper reasoned, turning into the kitchen where the washing machine sat.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" I said, making him turn back around to face me. "When was the last time you ever had to worry about money? I mean, really? Worry about the bills and how much the groceries were going to cost, and how much the next medical bill was?" I lowered my eyes on him and he physically shifted under my glare.

"Go easy, Bella," Alice warned.

"You've all been living in a world where, well you didn't need food for one, but Alice we just went and blew $300 on a dress for Renesmee! That could feed a family for a month!" I said, horrified by their views. I'd never really discussed money with the Cullens before; when I was human, I'd lived with Charlie and had gotten a job. I'd never been jealous, but always cautious about how much they spent on me. I'd been embarrassed by their luxury life when I didn't have that.

Carlisle then entered from outside, Esme in tow. His expression was full of confusion.

"I heard raised voices," he said simply, waiting for any of us to expand. No-one said anything, so I filled the silence with an idea. It was spontaneous so Alice had no head start.

"I want the Cullens, including me, to do a challenge. Carlisle let me explain. When Alice and I were coming back from our shopping trip, we had to drive through a rough area. There were homeless people and the area was filthy. Jasper said they had a choice about their living styles. I disagree. Why would anyone choose to live on the streets, or worry about their next meal?" I said. Carlisle nodded, but I was unsure whether he agreed with me, Jasper or just taking in what I was saying.

"I'd like, and obviously I can't make you, but I'd like the Cullens to live there – just for a week. We will have a budget to start us off but then we have to earn the money we spend. No glamour. No luxury. And we have to buy the foods necessary for a human family," I finished and looked at the family. Rosalie and Emmett had made a silent entry, Renesmee in Rosalie's arms. Their mouths were all open, slightly, but Alice's expression was hostile.

"Are you kidding me?" she gasped, truly unsure whether this was a joke.

"No. I'm serious," I replied simply, my eyes still wide.

Despite my expectations, Rosalie nodded in agreement. "I'm in," she said. It took me a moment to get over the shock – I'd thought she and Alice would have been the last to agree. But then I remembered that Rosalie's decisions were always tinted by her past, her desire to be human.

"I think this is a very good idea, Bella. It can teach us _all_ the values of money – I often think we have things we want too easily. I agree and I am in," Carlisle said, his face was full of pleasant surprise and eagerness too. Esme took hold of Carlisle's hand and nodded happily.

"It will be a challenge to us all. We can see how others live. And we could help too. We could donate some money to the homeless people; they could do so much with it," I said, hoping the generosity would persuade Alice. But I noticed that Emmett's ears had been picked up on the word _challenge _and he walked over to me, and patted me on the shoulder.

Without realising, we had formed two teams. On one side of the room, the side nearest to the kitchen remained Alice and Jasper and also Edward. Near to me was Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme; Renesmee in Rosalie's arms.

"Edward, do this with me. Please." I said, my eyes stared at him pleadingly. If Edward did not do this with me, then I didn't think I would either. He would dampen my fire – this was something I _really_ wanted to do. Living with Renee, things had been tight, but I'd never experienced the cold and rain because I had no place to live. I wanted to prove that Jasper was wrong.

Edward said nothing, but walked from the opposing side of the room to my side. I smiled, just a little, as he stood next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Alice? Jasper?"

"It's Alice's call," Jasper whispered, turning to face Alice. Alice was torn, and her face was horrified. Did luxury mean that much to her?

"I'll think about it," she huffed, and I was confident that she was on board. I looked at Edward through the corner of my eye and he gave me a short nod. He thought so too.

"When then?" I said, turning on Carlisle, the leader for this kind of organisation. I was beginning to get excited. How strange was that?

"Whenever you think a good time."

I pondered this for a moment. When was it a good time? Our diaries were pretty much always empty. "I'll look at properties tonight, and maybe, hopefully, we can start on Monday. Monday to Monday, yes?"

"Yes." They all agreed in unison, and I was pleased to see Jasper and Alice included in this. A wide smile spread across my face, as we all separated, going back to our own little thing.

I started looking at properties instantly, and I didn't find much at all. I assumed that was affecting why so many people were living on the streets, not necessarily lack of money, but lack of housing. I decided to broaden my search; I was now looking in most bad neighbourhoods instead of just the one that we had driven through earlier today.

I'd never have thought I'd be doing this, searching purposely for a place with bad reputations. But then again, I'd never have thought I'd be a vampire living forever with supernatural ability.

Eventually, after nearly a three hour period on the laptop at the dining room table, I found a place. There were no pictures which hinted that there was nothing to show off about. It was in a place I would never have even entered during my human years, and the details were basic: three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen diner and a small living room – rent only. Bedrooms were not really an issue; it was only Renesmee that slept. And the rest of us could last a week without any action, surely? It was then that Edward chose to make his entry. Maybe not, I thought instantly as he kissed me on the forehead, eyeing my findings.

"Looks… good," he muttered sheepishly, after he'd finished reading the minimal description. _Good_ wasn't really the word I would have used, but it served my purpose perfectly.

"I'll give them a ring," I said, looking at the telephone number. I dialled the number and had to wait for over ten minutes before I was put onto the estate agent. I had to battle with the him, and I found my usual stubborn self with a hint of frustration too. In the end, I handed it over to Jasper. Half an hour later, he put the phone down.

"No-one is allowed to rent a house for just a week," he said, his eyes full of wonderment.

"So we can't do it?" I growled more at the situation than at Jasper.

"Well, yes. But it won't completely work out the way you wanted. We have to rent the house for a minimum of six months, so I said we would do that." He shrugged his shoulders. Jasper always dealt with the difficult situations – he seemed to remain calm easier than the rest of us, excluding Carlisle, but he was working a night shift tonight. He had darted off almost as soon as our discussion had ended.

"I am not doing it for six months!" Alice said quickly, frowning.

"No, and you don't have to. We can easily work out a weeks worth of rent. We just have to pay the rest of it aswell, but that won't be a problem," he said, not thinking how his words would anger me. I suppressed it as best I could - this whole challenge was to prove that money had values that the Cullen's didn't know of. Not everyone could rent a house for six months without actually living in it!

That night I spent a while carefully packing clothes. This was something Alice usually did, but I wanted to make sure I packed appropriate things. How weird would we look if we turned up to a run down area in designer expensive looking clothing? I packed _my_ kind of clothes; jeans and t-shirts, but not many – clothes would have to be bought too. I smiled smugly to myself that my plan was going ahead.

* * *

_What do you think? I'd love to know._

_Please review. All feedback is welcome - I encourage criticism :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I found this chapter quite funny to write and I hope you enjoy it. _

_Keep reviewing - it makes me smile :)_

_Enjoy:_

* * *

All of the Cullens arrived at our temporary home in mid-afternoon. There was minimal sun poking its nose out of the clouds, but precautions were still taken. After our encounter with the Volturi all that time ago, we were all particularly careful. We didn't want to provoke another attack on us, especially when it was made clear that some members of the guard did not agree with the decision made. We all wore clothes that covered our skin, clothes that Alice had nearly been forced to wear – they had no label, bought from the high street so we could fit it, so she didn't like them.

"Is this it?" Rosalie hissed, her nose crunched up in disgust as she eyed the shabby three storey building in front of her. The paint on the door was peeling, although originally I was sure it had been a bright blue. Despite some sunlight, the place looked dark and dreary.

"Yes," I said firmly. This was the place, and Rosalie's reaction had been perfect for me to prove my point. Why would anyone choose to live here? Well, except me at this precise moment. "Let's go in," I added, turning the key in the door.

The door creaked as it opened and a smell of must slowly crept its way to my nostrils. It wasn't terrible; it just hadn't been lived in for a while. After opening some windows - if they opened at all - fresh air would soon shoo away the stale smell. The wallpaper was extremely old fashioned and I heard Alice gasp as she eyed up her surroundings. A sofa and a chair were present, but it didn't look overly comfortable _or_ clean.

The thing that got me most was its size. There were nine of us, and I was bordering on claustrophobic. I'd originally thought the amount of bedrooms was not important, but I now realised that it was. The number of rooms showed how many people intended to live there, but in fact we just didn't need that many beds as only Renesmee slept.

After I'd given everyone time to look around – it didn't take long at all – and put a few of their belongings away, I called them down into the living area.

"Okay… well, errm, sorry, I suppose. I know its small, but this whole street is filled with people living in the same kind of house." I indicated to the window, which overlooked a busy street. We'd been brought here by taxi – none of the Cullen cars really helped with my experiment, as all of them were lavish and Rosalie refused to buy one that wasn't. "Now, we all need to get a job – Carlisle is going to continue working at the hospital this week but we, and I mean me too, need to get a job. Only the money that we earn is what we can spend. And remember humans have to buy food and pay for water bills etc. So – I made these."

I reached into my bag and pulled out opaque bottles. There reactions to the liquid inside made what I was about to say even more effective.

"Instead of food, you have to buy these. Don't worry – it is animal blood. I researched the average money spent on food a day by the average human and that is the price of a bottle. Its only fair, if we're going to do this properly, okay?" I waved the bottle for them to see, the liquid sloshing against the sides. My throat began to burn, itch as the liquid moved from one side to the other, and its heat rising and calling me to drink. I stopped waving it and returned it to my bag - I had no money to buy it now.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you Bella?" Carlisle smiled, nodding his head. He was impressed and it made me glow inside at his approval.

"I believe strongly about this. I'm just trying to prove my point," I muttered modestly. "Now, I think we should all try and go out now. Try and see if there are any vacancies anywhere – it's not late yet." Emmett stood up immediately, awaiting his new task. He beckoned for Rosalie, who followed him out of the door without even a goodbye.

"Alice, come on, it's not that bad," Edward said. I'd missed half of the conversation – the part that had taken place inside of Alice's head.

"I'm going to find something," I announced, whether or not anyone was listening. "Carlisle, will you be okay with Renesmee?" I asked. This was going to be more difficult with Renesmee than it would be without her. But, of course, I wouldn't change her for the world.

I walked out of the house cautiously – I felt oddly intimidated by the atmosphere. It was nearly dark and there were a few crowds out. Breathing deeply, I walked the ten minute journey to the small street of shops that I knew were there because I had researched the area after we'd decided on this property. I could try there, I thought, as I pushed the door open of a tattoo parlour; the first shop out of them all.

I walked in and tried to find the manager or person in charge. There were examples of their tattoos hung on the wall - swirls, patterns, logos, names, fonts, animals - and a small table and chair in the corner. There was a doorless gap in the wall, with a loose curtain of beads hanging to prevent people from seeing in. I instantly realised my mistake as I heard the drilling sound as the needle was switched on and then my throat exploded as the human blood was withdrawn from the body during the tattoo process. I stood rooted, the scent attracting me but my head screaming at me to hold my breath. I wanted the blood.

"Can I help you?" A short woman asked a short vest top and mini skirt barely covering her tattooed body. This helped me escape my trance.

"Sorry, wrong shop," I muttered walking out of the shop, not quick enough to hear the woman mutter 'Time waster' under her breath.

Relieved, I sighed. A disaster could have happened, and all because I didn't _think._

The next shop – to my surprise – was a book shop. Immediately, I felt guilty for my prejudices. Why shouldn't a place like this have a book shop?

The door bell jangled as I entered. Bookshelves up to my chest were spread out across space of the floor, and a tattered little desk stood just near the doorway. An old, slim, man stood there, reading a book labelled 'A gardeners love'. He put it down as soon as I looked over at him. His white hair reflected the light of his table lamp.

"May I help you?" he asked politely but his voice was husky and rough. It rattled as he spoke and I assumed he was a smoker - it smelt like it.

"I was wondering if there were any job vacancies available for this week. I know it sounds strange, but I am here visiting a relative of mine but I cannot afford not to work," I said, a chance to say my rehearsed excuse.

"A pretty thing like you?" he chuckled in a way that reminded me of Edward. I shuddered when I thought this old man was closer to Edwards's age than I was. It was so wrong in a lot of ways…

Should I turn on my charm? Was beauty a way to get me a job? This old man seemed to think I was pretty, why not use it to my advantage? I blushed – internally of course – I was cheating at my own game.

"That's okay. I can try somewhere else," I said, turning to leave when he stopped me.

"Just a week? I can sort that for you. You never know, a pretty girl like you, you might attract some more customers." He smiled, giving me a quick wink. "I can pay you $5 an hour, is that okay?"

"Thank you. When do you want me to start?" I asked. This would be my second job, and I was genuinely excited about it.

The man looked at his watch, a gold thing that looked as old as him. "I shut up at five, so not today. I assume tomorrow morning is okay, half past eight?"

I nodded enthusiastically. Half past eight was _too_ late – I didn't need to sleep. I would happily sit there all night and look after the shop for him.

"Would my niece be able to come too? I understand it's not a crèche but she is no trouble and will happily just read. My husband is also looking for work." I lied; Renesmee looked too old now for her to look like my daughter - unless I'd given birth to here when I was about fourteen, and I didn't want to come across as that kind of woman.

"Married young - shame, shame," he muttered quietly but I heard him. "Yes, yes, that's fine," he said, picking up his book again. Turning to walk out of the door, I realised I did not know this old man's name.

"Sorry, my name is Bella."

"Arthur," he said, with a nod of his head as I walked out of the shop, not quite believing my luck at getting a job within the second place I tried.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to know what you think and if you have any ideas that you would like included in future chapters. _

_All feedback is welcome - I encourage criticism as I feel it is the only way to improve :)_

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_This Chapter completely wrote itself. I started off with one idea (which I will continue as the next chapter) but then things kind of went off plan. Oh well, aren't the stories that write themselves the best? I don't know - I swear I heard that somewhere._

_I hope you enjoy it:_

* * *

When I returned home, I was amazed to know that a lot of my family had already found jobs. Emmett had gotten a job at a gym that was a fifteen minute walk away. He was smug about his job but his placement did not surprise me. What I was totally shocked at was Rosalie's job. She had secured a place helping out in the crèche at the gym.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, why does that surprise you so much? You know I love Nessie," she replied, frowning at my disbelief. "Oh, by the way, you don't have to worry about childcare. I asked if I could bring my niece in, and I can." She smiled, always happy to help me with childcare.

"Oh, Rose, that's nice, but Renesmee can come to work with me," I said apologetically.

Her expression instantly changed. "Well, we can take turns," she snapped, defensive and possessive as always. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that Rosalie only meant for the best, despite her harsh attitude. She just wanted to spend as much time with Renesmee as possible to subsitute for her lack of children. But I hated it when her mood changed – it seemed as if all her decisions were made around Renesmee now, and I realised it wasn't so much a shock at all.

Despite my first expectations, Jasper and Alice also came back with jobs. They were both working in the same place; a homeless shelter. I was utterly and completely shocked by this, especially when Alice told me it was volunteer work.

"Alice! The idea was to get a _job_!" I exclaimed, not sure how my idea would work if she wasn't earning any money. "A job that _pays_, you know?"

Alice simply smiled, and I wondered if she had forseen my reaction and prepared a suitable answer that would pacify me. "Your idea was to prove that people didn't choose this life. What difference does it make?" she huffed, completely oblivious – as always – to my problem. "Bella, how much are you being paid?"

"$5 an hour," I said, unsure where this was going.

"I'll take $5 an hour out of our bank then. That way I earn as much as you." I knew she'd thought this through, but I couldn't quite see the catch.

"Okay," I finally agreed, when I couldn't think of much else to say.

Renesmee was asleep when I returned, but Edward was no-where to be found. I was a little worried at first, wondering what could he be doing so late in the day. It was Jasper that soothed me, reminding me that he was strong, fast and un-destroyable.

Around one in the morning, Edward came home. His hair was glistening with small diamond-like raindrops as the light from the street lamp shone in. I kept the lights off inside as I didn't want a human to be suspicious with twenty-four hour lighting, when we were supposed to be sleeping. I had been sitting on the sofa, waiting – this house didn't have a television and I did not bring a book.

"Where have you been?" I snapped, worry morphing into a relieved anger. He had taken longer than I thought.

"Finding a job," he muttered quietly. He stood in the doorway rigid as a rock.

"Did you find one?"

"Yes." I wondered why his answers were so short, so lifeless. I couldn't see his face properly, even with my amazing eyes. I could not read the expression that was plastered on his face.

"What's the matter, Edward?" I asked, my worrying increasing.

I stood up and walked over to her cautiously. And then I saw them. His eyes were a brilliant black, full of thirst. He just shook his head. Reflexively, I reached for my bag to pull out a bottle of the blood I knew was in there. I could smell it – we all could.

"No," he said, holding up his hand with one swift movement.

"Edward, that's ridiculous. It must be hurting."

"Your game. I'm playing by the rules, Bella," he murmured quickly before holding his breath again. His eyes flickered to the floor. It was _my_ god damn game. I just wanted my family to experience the worry of money – not physical pain and desperation as they longed for blood.

But what could I do? Edward was as stubborn as I, and I had no money yet to spare. My first pay packet would be tomorrow. Oh my god, I hated seeing him like this. I knew what it was like to be thirsty.

"You don't have to. I'll pay in debt, kind of thing." I reached for my bag again, but he knocked it from my hand.

"Stop it Bella," he snapped; it had been a long time since he had snapped at me, and I momentarily flinched. It's just the thirst, I told myself. Nevertheless, his tone still hurt.

"What's going on?" Carlisle said, appearing in the living room, his face as shocked as mine when he noticed Edward's black eyes and expression. "Edward, where have you been?"

"Getting a job," I answered on Edward's behalf.

"What job did you find, son?" Carlisle asked, something I hadn't even thought of asking yet.

"Just in a shop."

"All his answers have been like this. What's wrong with him?" I asked Carlisle, my voice ringing with desperation.

"I think he's just thirsty, Bella. He's struggling to concentrate." Carlisle's face was the opposite of Edward's as he studied his son's condition. "Bella, you have never been in a position before when all you want is blood; we make sure we feed well before we reach the stage of desperation and agony. During my first months, all I wanted was to feed, but I didn't. I don't know why exactly, but I didn't. I could not concentrate. I just don't understand why Edward is like this so quickly. We all fed well only yesterday," Carlisle explained as best he could, but I still did not understand. Edward was one of the strongest, besides Carlisle himself. Esme appeared, also looking worried.

"What's the matter, Carlisle? Edward?" She caught sight of Edward too and gasped.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked, worried for her safety. I trusted Edward with my life, but he had never been so thirsty around me when he was human; he had taken the precautions. I feared, and I was ashamed for thinking such thoughts, that if Edward were desperate, he would follow the beating heart, the flowing blood.

"In with Alice and Jasper. Why?" she asked, but I did not answer. I think she knew silently knew why and did not pry for an answer. I would not speak the words aloud.

"Son, sit," Carlisle encouraged, leading him to the sofa where I had been sitting earlier. "Bella, maybe he should drink something," he said, reaching for the fallen bag.

"He won't. He says he's playing by the rules, god _dammit_, Edward," I snapped. "Drink it!" I pulled out a bottle and opened the lid. The smell washed over me and I was so close to raising it to my own lips. Instead, I thrusted the bottle in Edward's direction. I watched as the thirst took over as the scent reached his nose. He drank hungrily from the bottle, letting no splash or droplet be spared.

"I'll pay for the bottle tomorrow, after I get paid," I offered, knowing Alice would scold me for siding with my husband and bending the rules to fit me. But we would have done the same if it had been any of us.

"I'll pay for it," Edward whispered weakly, his mouth barely moving.

"How did you get in this state, son?" Carlisle asked, speaking the questions that I was thinking aloud.

"My job. I got a job." I think Edward was unaware that he didn't make sense.

"Where did you find a job, son?"

"I was walking around, but I could find no-where. Darkness had crept over the city, but a light was still on in one shop. It was a tattoo parlour, and I went inside. They gave me the job that I enquired about and I started straight away. They stay open late."

At the very mention of the tattoo parlour, my throat remembered the scent that had drifted towards me during my seconds in there.

"You idiot!" I shouted, hitting him on the shoulder with as much force as I could. He took the impact well, looking up to meet my eyes. He looked confused by my outburst. "Why? Were you trying to cause yourself pain? It's not funny to play russian roulette with someone else's life!"

"Carlisle manages," Edward said simply. "One day, I'll have the will power to do something helpful. I'll be able to ignore the smell of human blood."

I left him on the sofa, and thanked Carlisle and Esme for their help and concern.

Curling up beside him, I played with his damp golden hair, twirling it in my fingers, whispering words of comfort into his ears.

At one stage, he kissed me; only very gently on the lips, pulling away as soon as contact was made. I cursed my challenge and the game I had created. For some reason, Edward thought it was a test to give him the most challenging job, and most dangerous, of all.

I sighed as I thought of my determined husband as he tried to completely conquer his nature.

* * *

_So what did you think? Please review :)_

_Thank you xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: This is quite a long chapter compared to the others, and I'm curious as to whether you think its any good. There isn't much drama in this one, and if you have any ideas or suggestions for future chapters please review or PM me to tell them me. I could really do with the help right now, thank you._

_Also, would you like anybody else's point of view? I tried to get some in here with the use of re-tellings, but thats not as good as an actual point of view. So please let me know with that aswell._

_So here we are and enjoy:_

* * *

Morning came, but I was not as excited about working as I had been originally. The tattoo parlour that Edward had gotten a job in was the one that I had tried first… I was just clever enough to come out before anything (including me) got hurt.

"Edward…" I said as we made our way to work. Renesmee was holding my hand, whilst my other one was holding Edward's. I squeezed it hard and he turned to look at me.

"Edward, I don't want you to work there. It's hurting you – all night you sat there lifeless, worrying about the job." I stopped walking and Renesmee tried to pull my hand impatiently. I silenced her as I help my hand up, signalling 'one minute'. "I'm worried, Edward. I love you, you know I do, but what if it goes wrong? What if you can't control yourself?" I threatened – it was a possibility. It had taken Carlisle years.

"I'll manage," he said through gritted teeth. I dropped the matter – I couldn't talk to him when he was in this mood, stubborn I was, but he was too.

Tugging Renesmee's hand, I walked forward, my other hand free.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked from behind. I turned to look at him, my face straight. He looked pained.

"Angry, no. Annoyed, yes." I sighed. "No, Edward, I am angry. I trust you, but why are you pushing your boundaries? It's dangerous and I don't want to watch you in pain." Renesmee was torn between us; I could see her visibly torn between comforting Edward and walking with me. I didn't want to do that to her; I'd had that with Renee and Charlie, the feeling of having to choose.

To prevent hurting Renesmee, I touched Edwards's cheek and released my shield. Renesmee understood words, so I told Edward silently that I was annoyed at him, and I still was, but I would walk with him because of Renesmee. He didn't argue and we walked silently the rest of the way.

"Hello, Arthur," I greeted as I stepped into the shop. He was sitting at his desk, just like the previous evening, and it felt as if I had not left. "This is my dau-niece, Renesmee," I corrected myself.

"You're early," he stated, placing down his book. I noticed it was a different one to the previous evening

"Am I?" I said, glancing at my watch. I was… but only but five minutes.

"You can call me Nessie," Renesmee said. I groaned silently as she went round to stand at the desk. "What are you reading?" she asked, curious at the old looking book that was now turned upside down on a pile of papers.

"A midsummer's nights dream," Arthur answered suspiciously. Renesmee picked the book up carefully and studied the pages.

"I like this book."

"You've read it?" he asked, completely shocked. Renesmee only looked about nine years old and yet she had read Shakespeare. I could hardly say, _yes, we are a very old fashioned family_, when she nodded eagerly.

"We like to read," I said simply.

"Dad reads big books with me, but Mom read Wuthering Heights with me because it's her favourite book."

"Renesmee, if it's okay with you Arthur, go and find a book you want to read," I encouraged. She didn't wait for an answer from Arthur, she just went happily to a corner of the store and I heard her pull a book from the shelf as it landed in her lap with a dull thud.

"She gets a little confused. I have looked after her since she was five, and she likes to call me and my husband Mom and Dad," I informed him, a complete lie, but Renesmee forgets to call me Bella. It was hard to change a lifetime habit just for a week.

"She's sure a little character," he muttered after recovering from a little shock.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked, ready to get stuck in and earn my pay.

"Well… are you strong?" he eyed me up and down, taking in my small posture and I tried to refrain a chuckle.

"Fairly, yes."

"I have arthritis, and I need to re-organise the shelves. Take the books out, clean the shelves and wipe down the dust from the books, and stack them in an order. I can't do it, and seeing as you're here..." he said. That sounded like a good job – I was fairly good at cleaning too.

"Well, get started then. It can be your job for the week." He settled back down into his book, waiting for a customer. Renesmee reappeared from behind the shelf.

"Can I read this book?" She asked, holding up a little tattered copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

"Of course," Arthur said gruffly. "You can sit here if you like," he added, pulling round another chair that had previously had a small stack of books on. They were put onto the floor. I smiled as I thought that my daughter had yet another, however shy, admirer.

I began by going round and making a list of every book that Arthur had in his shop. Using highlighters, I colour co-ordinated which ones fit into a category such as fiction, non-fiction etc. I went round collecting all the fiction books that I had highlighted and put them to one side of the room, cleaning the shelves whilst they were empty. It was a hectic job, and something that could have got boring, but the amount of books that were piled on the shelves that I simply hadn't read yet was fascinating. Also, I wasn't the most organised person so it took a little while to get a system going.

I vaguely heard Renesmee and Arthur chatting away happily; Renesmee seemed to have completely broken through the shy gruff exterior that I'd met yesterday. They were talking about books – of course – and about some of the books they'd read. Arthur was curious about me, and I suppose he didn't think I could hear, but he asked Renesmee about me, about how old I was. Luckily, she said twenty-one, a suitable age based on my appearance and her own age.

My throat suddenly was on fire but there was no reason for it. Arthur and Renesmee were both still chatting happily. And then I remembered I was right next door to the tattoo parlour – and then I also remembered that my husband was in a closer proximity to it, the pain (to him) was probably intensified by the heat of the building.

"Arthur, do you mind if you excuse me a second? I'll be right back – just next door," I asked cheekily, but he nodded after taking a quick glance at Renesmee.

I stepped outside and the wind tried to attack my skin, but no harm came.

I walked in.

"Edward? Can I borrow you a second?" I asked, regretting opening my mouth as the smell certainly was stronger in here. Edwards's eyes were black as he nodded tightly and followed me outside. "Edward, you're crazy! Seriously, you're going to hurt yourself or someone. I can smell it next door, so it must be worse for you in here._ Please_, don't do this to yourself!" I begged. It was so awful to watch him like this.

He traced my face with his soft hand gently, over my cheek bone and finally my lips. Kissing them softly, he mumbled 'sorry' as he pulled away and walked back into the shop leaving me breathless. I shot him a look – as evil as I could after he'd kissed me so delicately – and walked back into my own shop, not without catching a glimpse of the half-naked woman who Edward was working with.

Jealousy burst through me. It was stupid and irrational as I knew Edward loved me; but Edward loved blood too, and I was no longer human. I no longer smelt irresistible to him, and maybe that was better, but right now she was probably so appealing. If she was appealing to _me _then of course he would find her attractive, especially with such minimal clothing.

A customer walked into the shop and began browsing the shelves.

"Anything I can help you with?" I asked politely. "Sorry about the shelves, I'm just sorting them all out, but if you tell me what you're looking for, I'm sure I can help."

The customer was a short woman with a knitted cardigan and baggy jeans. She was a greying blonde with wrinkles.

"I'm looking for a book that my husband will enjoy; something like a murder mystery or action novel," she informed me.

"Right this way," I said, indicating her to follow me. I pointed the books out to her and continued to clean and sort out what I'd already began.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Arthur paid me my money. It wasn't much – I knew that, and it was pretty much close to the minimal wage... but it would do.

It took a while for me to part Renesmee from Arthur, only succeeding finally with promises we would return tomorrow.

I left without Edward. He had annoyed me and it hurt that I felt such strong feelings towards him. He had ticked me off sometimes, it was true, but he was physically hurting himself, and I was furious with him for allowing himself to do so. He would have something to say if it had been me suffering.

Alice was there when I got home, on the sofa, ranting to herself.

"Get this, Alice, get that! Why would I want to do that? Why should I deal with grumpy, tired, demanding, rude people! I am a polite person. I have manners. Yet, I get treated horribly!" Alice shouted after I'd taken two steps in the room.

"What happened?" I asked, taking off my coat and hanging it next to the door. I took a seat next to her, pulling Renesmee onto my lap, twirling her curls around my fingers.

"My boss, that's what. I resigned," Alice said, with a short nod of the head and folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" I yelled, before realising how loud I'd shouted when Renesmee cowered. "Alice! You've only been working there for a day!"

"A day too long!" Alice snapped stubbornly.

"What possibly made it 'hell' for you?" I asked, trying to figure it out in my mind.

"First of all, the boss said no heels, okay? No heels. That was fine, I had perfectly nice flats. But then, I wasn't allowed to paint my nails because of the food I was serving. Fine, I can do that, right? But then, one of the rude customers chucked their dinner over me and didn't apologise! I went crazy at them and then I was told_ I_ had to apologise!" Alice's voice was so high that the windows rattled. Her facial expression was that of utter disbelief and injustice; it was almost funny.

"So you resigned?" I repeated, to make sure I heard right.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'.

"What about Jasper?" I asked, curiously. If Alice left then surely Jasper wouldn't stay? They were like two halves of a whole... they worked 'together'.

"He went and found another job."

"And that is?" I asked, wishing she'd just tell me.

"He's indecisive at the moment, so we'll see. He said something about military, but I doubt he'll do that."

"Why?" I questioned. "If that's what he wants to do?"

"Oh, Bella, you are silly sometimes. If Jasper was in the military, he'd kill people. Blood would be shed. Jasper doesn't have that kind of will power," Alice answered as if it was not worrying at all; a simple matter-of-fact tone.

I simply nodded, before pulling out pack of cards from my handbag and laying them out to play with Renesmee who was eager to 'kick my ass'. I made a mental note to scold Emmett for teaching her such language.

Alice sat mumbling to herself again.

"Alice, can I ask you a favour?" I began gingerly.

"Of course, Bella, what is it?"

"Can you keep an eye on Edward, please? He's torturing himself."

"Sure, I can. He's still at work," she said after a moment of her eyes glazing over.

I continued my game with Renesmee. Rosalie came home next, alone and collapsed on the sofa next to Alice putting her feet on her sister's lap. Silently, Alice took them in her hands and began rubbing them.

"Bad day at work?" I guessed by the sulking look on her face.

"What?" she breathed. "Are you kidding me? It was one of the best day's I've ever had! I'm just bummed out to be home!" Both Rose and I laughed, whilst Alice glanced at us as if we were crazy... we probably were.

"It was great. There was a small girl there all day, and she wouldn't leave me alone. But do you know what was great? Elaine – that's the woman who runs the crèche – says the little girl – Elise – has been going there for almost a year now and usually hangs out by herself! But she picked me! I braided her hair for her, and then we drew some pictures. And then this little boy, his name was Connor, he asked if he could draw too, and of course I said yes, and it was so awesome! I mean, it really was!" Rosalie finally stopped talking to breathe. Her words were so passionate and animated it was fantastic! Her eyes were shining as she retold us the highlights of her day and the encouragement she received from her boss.

"Awww, Rose, I'm so happy for you."

She just smiled guiltily at me, her eyes still bursting with life. Emmett and Edward returned together; Emmett enjoying his job because of the attractive women that go there – he got a punch from Rose for that comment. Edward's eyes were black.

"Come on, Renesmee. Time for bed, I think." I used my wage to pay the debt of Edward's bottle last night and for Renesmee's bed time bottle now. Also, with the small percentage of my money put aside for the cost of rent, I would have to go without for tonight, despite my throat itching as Renesmee drank its contents.

I lay on the bed with her all night. I could hear Edward downstairs talking to Jasper – someone who had trouble with human blood on normal circumstances. Jasper had found a job as someone's gardener for the week. He'd walked a little further outside the town we were living in.

I hummed my lullaby to Renesmee as she slept, wishing that it was Edward humming it to me.

* * *

_So what are your thoughts? _

_And, do you want any other points of view? Please let me know._

_Thanks again x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: So here is the next chapter. It is from **Edward's point of view **as it was requested that I give you other characters views on things. _

_I apologise; this isn't the best chapter and its quite short too. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know. _

_Enjoy:_

* * *

Bella was annoyed with me. She'd told me so, but I didn't want to quit my placement like Alice had. Bella had made the game, and I was playing by the rules… and adding another hurdle for me to cross. I wanted to be like Carlisle, to have the will power and the freedom and not to be held back by the smell of human blood. To defy my animalistic nature was something I looked at with great desire. Before, I'd never really been given an opportunity to see it through. Now, it seemed a perfect time for me to begin.

I knew a tattoo parlour wasn't on the same levels as a hospital but it was somewhere to start, somewhere that I could build my tolerance up. One day, I'd be able to help those in need and earn my worth.

It was Wednesday today, my second day at my placement. I held my breath as I walked into the parlour, the bell jangling as I entered. Even without breathing, I could feel the scent clinging to my nostrils, just waiting for me to inhale it's saccharine scent.

"Edward!" Sam said. It was short for Samantha and she was very… over friendly. Her skirt was too short and her t-shirt was almost non-existent. She was showing off the large collection of tattoo's that had been painted onto her body. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" I lied, trying to hold my breath. Jasper had told me last night that there had been jealous emotions flowing out of Bella. Of course I couldn't read her mind, but knowing Bella it would probably have something to do with the paranoia of this barely dressed boss of mine.

"Oh, I'm great now you're here." She winked, giggling like a school girl. I smiled out of politeness.

"Is there anything you want to do today? Anything at all?" she offered seductively.

"Not really," I declined politely. "What about sterilising needles?" I suggested, the first thing that had appeared in my head. Yesterday, I'd had to re-arrange the display boards by 'theme'. I moved around the designs of the fonts, the animals, the logos, the symbols to make a pretty and more attractive board. Sam had hoped this would attract more buyers, along with me working here too.

It was true. Yesterday, a girl had come in who was in her teen years and asked for my assistance in a tattoo that would suit her. She was no intention of ever getting a tattoo, thinking that they were horrible and would look ugly when she was ninety and had wrinkly skin. I offered my services as best I could, smiling politely that seemed to make her heart melt: her words not mine. Sam was overjoyed with the amount of customers that I appeared to be dragging in.

"Sterilising needles, sure."

Sam took me through the curtain that separated the tattoo room from the 'reception' display area. The needles were stacked in a fridge looking microwave, that when switched on washed the water with some anti-infecting liquid and steamed them clean. I really did not care about tattoos. Personally, I didn't like them that much, preferring to decorate my body with something less permanent like jewellery or something else girly. I'd been brought up with Alice – I had plenty of options. Maybe it was because I hated permanent things... like being a vampire. It was irreversible. I'd had enough permanency in my life already.

I listened to Sam explain the importance of the needles being clean, but only half of my mind was interested in it. The other half was Bella. She hadn't spoken to me last night, at all. I'd returned and she'd taken Renesmee to bed, lying with her all night.

After half an hour of arriving, a customer arrived. His name was Frank and he had an appointment for his eleventh tattoo. He'd had his family emblem, his three daughters and two sons name, his wife's name, his mother and fathers name and an eagle. Today, he wanted the name of his late grandmother. It was a sweet gesture if nothing else; I thought about having Bella and Renesmee name tattooed to me. They were the other two permanent things in my life, and I'd never age so it would never look out of place on me. But the needle would not penetrate my skin, and the image would not be there.

"Frank," he said, holding out his hand in a very gentleman like fashion.

"Edward," I muttered, taking his hand, shaking it once and then letting it go. He shuddered at my touch, but didn't consciously think about it.

"Right in here, Frank. You know the procedure." Sam smiled pleasantly, directing him through to the room we'd been in about twenty minutes previously.

I stood rigid, in a position that people would assume I was looking at the display boards, and I held my breath, moving my shoulders so people would think I was breathing.

I heard the buzz as the needle was switched on and then the blood appeared. My throat burst into flames as the blood continued the flow. It itched, and I couldn't scratch it, despite my attempts. How could I quench this everlasting painful thirst? I should drink... let me drink... I took a step forwards to the room that was filled with lust, that could end this overwhelming desire, this aching want.

A squeal of delight penetrated this mental fantasy. The squeal had come from Renesmee, my loving daughter, from the shop next door where my beautiful wife was working. Bella. I couldn't do this; I couldn't murder an innocent man to soothe my bloodlust. He was a father to five, a husband, and a son. I had a family, and I knew the pure agony I had felt when Bella had appeared dead to me.

I stepped outside and let the clean air fill my lungs with its fresh purity. I was so close to stepping into the shop next to me, to smell the scent of Bella's presence, but I could not. I couldn't let her know how close to I was to drinking the very thing that my nature wanted me to. I would not be a disappointment.

Returning back to the shop, my lungs filled with the new, un-contaminated air, I saw Sam eye me strangely.

"Sorry, a sudden bout of queasiness," I lied easily, and she giggled again.

"What do you think?" Frank said, flexing his bicep and showing off the word 'Sylvia' in a bold type.

"Looks good," I breathed, nodding my head to feign being impressed. Frank paid the fee and left the shop happily with his new decoration addition, thanking Sam for another 'great job'.

"Did you want to catch some lunch with me?" Sam offered hopefully, thinking that the opportunity for lunch could make her seem more attractive to me. I had tried, before now, to decline politely.

"Errm, no thank you. I was hoping to catch lunch with my wife."

_Wife? How old is he? All the good ones are taken: he probably should have told me that before I'd given him the job, _she thought bitterly.

"Oh," she said, "I'll catch you later then. Lock up?" she said, throwing me the keys. I let her walk, her thoughts bitter with jealousy, and I locked up straight away. I debated what to do next, but acted almost straight away.

I pushed the door to the book shop.

"Hi, I'm looking for a book," I said politely to the old man sitting at the desk reading. Renesmee was sitting next to him, smiling at me with her beautiful toothy grin.

"Well, you came to the right place," he chuckled, messing Renesmee's hair playfully. "Ain't that right, kiddo?"

"I wanted to buy a book for my wife to apologise for my behaviour. Do you have any ideas?" I asked, knowing that if Renesmee was here, then Bella would be also and she would hear me perfectly.

"That's my daddy," Renesmee whispered to the old man beside her and then smiled. "This is Arthur," she said to me.

"Oh," he muttered, eyeing my up and down thinking that Bella and I suited each other well. I couldn't agree with him more.

"Do you want to speak to her?" he asked, wondering what I'd done that needed to be apologised for, and wondering whether seeing Bella is what she'd want.

"Yes. Please," I said, smiling politely. He couldn't refuse, and went shuffling around the shelves before finding Bella.

"Your husband is here."

"Oh, is he?" Bella said, in a high pitched voice, as if she had not heard me enter. I heard their footsteps as they walked to the front of the shop.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, pulling her closely and kissing her hair. She breathed deeply, inhaling my scent that I knew she'd missed. "I'm missing you. You don't know how hard it is for me when you ignore me." I breathed, almost choking up with emotion.

"It's not easy for me either," Bella said, pulling out of the hug. "Your eyes are black," she observed. "You had a customer with morning, I could smell him."

"Yes, we did," I agreed.

"I've got to get back to work." She turned away from me. I grabbed her arms, against the protests of Arthur to 'get off her' and threw myself at her, moving my mouth against hers passionately. She didn't pull away, she parted her lips so my tongue could enter her mouth.

Renesmee wrinkled her face in disgust, and I eventually pulled apart.

_Young love, _Arthur thought, rolling his eyes.

"I've got to go back to work," Bella whispered again, disappearing back around the shelves.

"Do you want to come to lunch with me, Renesmee?" I asked. If Bella refused to spend time with me, then I could at least spend time with my daughter. In all honesty, I needed someone to talk to me. I needed Renesmee to chirp and chat endlessly so I could replay our conversation this afternoon when my limits were being tested.

"Okay," she agreed happily, having missed me. I hadn't seen her since yesterday morning.

"Get your coat. I'll be back in half an hour." I smiled to Arthur and her grumbled his agreement.

I walked out of the shop, hand in hand with Renesmee. "Have you and Mommy fell out?" she asked, sweetly.

" Of course not, darling," I lied, knowing Bella's feelings towards me at present. "Do you want to go to the park or something?" I asked thinking of something that would satisfy her and amuse her.

"Sure, okay."

I was careful about the sun that was hiding behind the clouds, but surely Alice would give us a warning seeing as she was doing nothing today. She quit her volunteer placement and was now relying on Jasper's job as a temporary gardener to feed her. She didn't mind and neither did Jasper. She said it was the traditional way to do things as she lay reading magazines all day... not as traditional as I remember but still...

"Daddy, can we catch a butterfly?" She asked as her head moved in perfect synchronisation as the butterfly that flew gracefully around her head.

"You can try," I reasoned; I'd never really tried.

She reached her hand out and held it perfectly still. Waiting patiently, she breathed quietly as the little blue-winged butterfly landed on her hand. She clamped her hand shut with supernatural speed, caging the butterfly delicately in her hand.

"Can I keep it?" she asked as she brought her hand closer to her chest.

"Do you really want to take it away from its family? I bet it has a little girl," I said carefully, thinking it wasn't a good idea to take a butterfly home with us... what do you feed them?

"But I like it daddy," she complained, opening her hand slightly to take a peek at the butterfly batting its wings against her hand.

"Sweetheart, you've got to let it go. You can't keep it." I told her, and she reluctantly, and slowly, opened her hand and the butterfly flew straight out.

"You made Mommy mad." It amazed me how so young she still was, but also how wonderfully observant and smart she was. Her mind was so complex, a perfect mixture between the young niavety that a young child held and the maturity that was part of her hybrid nature. I did not know how to answer. I didn't want to upset her.

"A little bit."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want to see me hurt."

"Why would you be hurt?"

"Oh, because I fell over. Shall we get back?" I asked hurriedly, taking hold of her hand. "Will you tell mommy that we love her; you and me?" I asked when we arrived back at the shop. Sam wasn't back yet, luckily enough, as I had the keys.

"Sure, daddy."

I kissed her head and let her walk into the shop. I returned next door, and the first thing I did was look at the appointment list for the rest of the afternoon. There were three... from there on in, I held my breath until the moment it was time to return home, my throat now a continuous burning.

* * *

_What did you think? I wanted to get Edward's point of view on the 'fallout' and the way the blood tempted him. _

_The next Chapter is Rosalie's and it will be a very happy chapter, I can assure you._

_Please review with your thoughts :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I really wanted to update today as I havn't in a small while and I owe it to you all - so this is my thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts :) _

_**Rosalie's Point Of View**:_

* * *

Today was Thursday, and I could not believe that I only had another three days left of my job. I was amazed that I loved it so much, I really was. I'd just been walking around with Emmett, focusing on him rather than me, when he found the gym. He was careful not to show off his strength too much, and I knew that was really hard for him. His muscles were his everything; except me.

He liked the girls, too... even though I know they aren't a patch on me. I'm the most beautiful girl there, and we both know it. Besides, he loves me.

Elaine had just been taking some children down to the room where the inflatable toys were kept. I had pulled her to one side, and asked her what this was whilst Emmett enquired at the reception desk. It was a crèche, she had said, and I asked if there were any placements for the week. She'd been curious as to why just a week but I had come up with a successful lie to deter her from the truth: we were visiting relatives and couldn't afford to work. It was similar to Bella's; she had thought of it. She'd accepted my application and I'd had an introduction to the job right there and then.

At first, the children intimidated me at first. They're observant and truthful and often have a very good judgement. What if they didn't like me? What if they saw through the lie that was my life? But my love of children was not a lie. My desire to be a mother was nothing but the aching truth. I began to interact and the response was great.

Today, I arrived earlier, ready to be there when the first child arrived. I had made two 'buddies' Elise and Connor, the previous day. Elise was 4 with soft brown straight hair and large green eyes much like Edward had when he was human. Connor was 3 and had unkempt blonde hair with cute dimples and blue eyes. Both had my full adoration, of course, not as much as Nessie.

I loved Nessie with all my heart, as much as I would if she were my own. I felt I had a bond with Nessie. I had protected her life when her own father had not; that always made me smile, and although I'd never told her about it because it might destroy their relationship, I knew it was there.

"Hello Elise!" I enthused as she came running over to me with a small bag in her hand. She was so beautiful in a human way – there was nothing supernatural about her and maybe that's why I was so attracted to her; she was human. It was fickle, I know, but I couldn't control it.

"Rosalie! Guess what I brought!" she said, holding up the little pink bag. I could smell the plastic but it was still a mystery. "It's my hair things, my mommy said I could bring them." She opened the bag and inside was a lot of bobbles and clips and little girl things. I smiled.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" I asked kindly, and a huge grin crept across her face and her hair bounced as she nodded.

Very carefully and delicately, I pulled her hair and positioned it perfectly. I twisted the hair and brushed it, twirling it around my fingers so it curled slightly. It took me a little over twenty minutes but when I was finished, she gasped happily as she saw her reflection in the small plastic pink mirror that was also in her bag.

"Thank you, Rosalie!" she squealed, pulling me into hug. I didn't know how to react, at first. Her blood was pumping around wildly in excitement and I hadn't been hugged by a stranger. God, I was only ever hugged by Alice, Ness and Emmett. Finally, I patted her on the back as her arms were round my neck and when she pulled back I smiled at her nicely. My insides glowed.

She ran over to the colouring pens and I followed her, pretty much ignoring all the other kids there. Not ignoring them, because there were other adults in the room, but they didn't seem to click with me very much; I didn't mind. I had my two friends.

I sat colouring for a while; Elise was drawing pictures of a castle, I think, and a princess. It wasn't very good, but I could understand what it was supposed to be. I drew a picture too of a butterfly on a flower – something simple but pretty.

"That's pretty, Rosalie." Elise smiled widely, and I returned the friendly smile. But then she did something that reminded me so much of Bella's birthday, and the devastating events that followed.

The paper she was holding sliced her finger ever so slightly and a small bead of blood gathered on the surface. It was silly how something so small sent me so wild. My throat erupted into flames as the little girls eyes filled with tears.

I wanted her, and the liquid that made me itch.

I picked her up, rocking her from side to side. My plan: to take her into the toilets, a perfect place considering she was crying and drink from her.

I saw Elaine glance at the crying child in my arms and then notice her bleeding finger. She muttered something about what great help I was and I tried to hide a smirk that twisted on my lips.

The toilets were empty. Perfect. I placed the child on the floor; the tears had made silver shiny trails down each side of her cheek. I stared into them as she glared unhappily at me, and something inside of me burst with ache. Not my throat, but my heart. My un-beating heart was hurting as I glared at the little girl I was planning on killing.

I cursed loudly, and Elise looked at me curiously. How could I? My record was clean; the only people I had ever murdered were the people who had damned me to this life – my ex-fiancée and his friends. Was I going to smear the record with the blood of this child who'd trusted me? The child who, really, was only a year or so younger from Nessie?

Grabbing some paper from a cubicle, I bent down and kissed Elise's soft brown hair, wiping the drop of crimson liquid from her finger. The tears soon vanished.

"Do you want to wash your face?" I asked, looking at her tiny red eyes. She nodded her head and walked over to the sink, turning on the tap herself so fast that the water splashed over her dress. Snapping the tap closed, I looked down at the now very wet girl.

"Ooops," she said, beginning to laugh with a girly giggle that reminded me of Alice. Picking her up, I carried her back outside. Elaine looked at the wet – but now happy – child and raised both her eyebrows. She walked over.

"What happened to her, Rosalie?" she asked, her voice a little stern.

"She cut her finger, so I went to wipe it up. She turned the tap on too quickly and spilt water over herself," I explained, and Elaine's face relaxed a little.

"Well, now she's wet and she can't stay in those clothes all day!" Elaine fretted. "I'll have to call her mother to bring her some new clothes." She sighed, turning away.

"No!" I called, not completely sure why, but the Elise laughed again, the same laugh that reminded me of Alice. Alice. "My relative – she has a little girl a similar age. I could take her home and change her?" Elaine eyed my suspiciously. I thought she would say no; after all, I was only here for the week and I could be a kidnapper, a child snatcher or a paedophile. She had no idea how much worse it got – vampire.

"It would save me bothering her mother. She's very strict," she lowered her voice as she talked about Elise's mom. "And, well, she doesn't like to be bothered at work. She's a workaholic, I'd say." I nodded my head as Elaine continued to gossip, until finally agreeing under the conditions I'd given my driving license, personal details, and had my criminal record history checked upon first getting my placement.

"Come on, Elise," I said, smiling and pulling her by the hand. "Put your coat on," I encouraged.

The walk home was chilly, and I ended up giving Elise my own coat as the cold did not bother me at all. Elise walked, wide eyed, as I opened the door to my home.

"Who's this?" Alice asked, curiously, closing her magazine and keeping her place with a finger between two pages.

"This is Elise, from my workplace." Alice's face fell as she eyed up the girl beside me again.

"What the hell have you done, Rosalie?" Alice snapped as soon as the door was shut, throwing her magazine on the floor. "You can't just _take_ them!" She stood up, and Elise hid behind me.

"Alice, stop scaring her!" I scolded, picking Elise up and carrying her in the direction of Nessie's room. The clothes would probably be a bit big, but I could fold the sleeves and put her in a skirt. "She just needs some new clothes," I said, unzipping Elise's jacket and showing her the big wet splash.

"Oh," Alice muttered. "Oh!" she repeated after the words had sunken in. "I'll come too," she chirped happily, and followed me up the stairs too Nessie's room.

Elise's face was overwhelmed by the beautiful things in Nessie's room; it was true that we were only staying for a week, but I'd fought, along with Edward, that Nessie wouldn't understand why we were doing it, and shouldn't have her things taken off her.

She particularly liked the toy wolf that the stupid mutt had given her a while back. I hated the fact she slept with it, and I hated the fact that the dog had some wolfy claim over her. She was my niece.

"Well, the best thing to go for, I think, is a skirt," I suggested, and Alice pulled out the three skirts that Nessie had brought with her.

"The denim one," I said, and Alice put away the pink flowery one and the green flared one. We were particularly careful when we assisted to change her, and then Alice wanted to accessorise her.

"We can't let her go back with plain simple clothes!" Alice gasped. "Here, put on these bangles."

Elise let Alice and I dress her like a doll, like we'd practised with Nessie so many times before Nessie finally snapped, like her mother, and said she was bored now.

"I like it here." Elise smiled, sitting on Nessie's bed all ready and dressed. We placed her wet clothes in a small bag so she could take them home with her. She was also allowed to keep the clothes we'd let her wear – Nessie wouldn't miss them, she had a whole fresh pile of new clothes at home.

"Oh, I wish you could stay." I sighed, looking at her gorgeously and what seemed unnaturally straight hair.

"Me too!" Elise said, her ears pricking up and her back straightening. "Can I?"

"Can she?" Alice asked, as eagerly as excited at this new doll she could dress up and play with.

I thought about it – I'd love her too, even if it was just for the rest of the day. Her mother was a workaholic, according to Elaine, so no wonder she loved this attention we were giving her.

But then I thought back to the bathroom, how I'd wanted to kill her, and how unsafe she would be here, with the uncontrollable Jasper and with Edward trying to be a freaking super-hero.

"No, your mummy will miss you," I said.

"She won't. She has a boyfriend and a job." She sighed sadly.

"Well, that means your days with me will be extra special won't it?" I smiled, trying to make her want to go back. Of course her mother would love her – who didn't love their child? I could actually think of lots of circumstances but pushed them to the back of my mind. Elise's mother may just enjoy work, and there was no crime in that.

"Come on, let's go back." I said, surprising myself with this selfless deed. I could never kidnap a child anyway, despite my inappropriate love for her. "I'll always be your friend if you want me to." I smiled at her as we walked back to the gym crèche.

"Always?" Elise glowed.

"Of course," I promised, knowing that I would be able to if she wanted me to, although also knowing she would grow out of me.

"Great!" she smiled as we went back to play with the colours.

* * *

_I'm sorry it was a little short, but thats better than nothing, right? _

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Thank you all for your patience on this story - I really appreciate it. I'm sorry updates have been slow, but exams have gotten in the way and, obviously, school has to come first._

_This is **Alice's Point of View**, and I did receive some hints from reviewers, so I thank you for those too. _

_I hope you enjoy it. Once I got into it, I really enjoyed writing it._

_Happy Reading: _

* * *

Friday. I had been doing nothing for a whole four days now and I was only just beginning to get bored. Jasper was earning our wages – like a traditional old fashioned family, and well, I was reading magazines, painting my nails and being bored.

There was something about my 'job' that I hated, besides the boss who was stuck up his own ass, and the fact I couldn't wear heels. It was the fact I wasn't in control… the issue had aroused some time before, but it was only now that I had the time and stimulation for me to even begin to think about it thoroughly.

Edward thought that somewhere in my brain, I subconsciously had to be in control because there was once a time I'd had my will taken away from me.

After James had tracked Bella in the ballet studio that time, it brought up sections of my past; the fact I was institutionalised and held in an asylum because I could see the future. Edward and Carlisle talked it through with me, as they understand things most. Edward joked that's why I'm so controlling – because once, I couldn't even control myself. Maybe that's why, I don't know. _Maybe_ it was because the food smelt horrid, and the fact I couldn't wear heels!

I was trying to think of something to do – Bella was annoyed at me for quitting out of my job, Carlisle was a little 'disappointed' even though he was still sleeping in the house of luxuries as it was closer to the hospital, Rosalie wouldn't shut up about the stupid kid she brought home yesterday (even though she was absolutely adorable, _and _let me dress her up!) and Edward was so thirsty when he came home from work, he just sat still, waiting silently until morning came when he could go again. It was all silly really.

I had withdrawn a bit of money from the bank account – not much, just thirty bucks so I could buy some magazines, and no-one even noticed. Edward was too preoccupied to read my mind, so my secret was safe. I felt a little guilty, but not enough!

After I'd finished reading the stack of magazines that had slowly crept up over the past couple of days, I checked to see if it was sunny. Luckily, it wasn't so I decided to go for a walk, get some fresh air in my un-needing lungs, and enjoy the simplistic beauty of the nature outside.

It was windy outside, but the only difference it made to me was that it blew in the gaps of each single hair on the head, massaging my scalp as it passed.

Where could I go? I wanted a walk… maybe I should take a walk down to the job centre, see if there is anything there, try and show Bella that I at least _tried_. I didn't like it when Bella got disappointed; she gave me those wide eyes that made me feel so guilty, but I never let on.

Subconsiously almost, I followed the scent of dullness, the scent of unemployment… I followed it all the way to the job centre.

Poking my head round the door, I peered in to see a young blonde haired woman reading a magazine at one desk and a young man, also with blond hair, at the other.

"Hello," the male said, and his tone was inviting. It made me feel happy when people noticed my beauty – I knew I was pretty, I was a vampire - no-where near as gorgeous as Rosalie, but I was still good looking.

"Hi, I'm wondering if there are any jobs available."

"What? Here?" he asked, looking around at the empty room.

It was pretty basic furnishings, a desk, a couple of posters and filing cabinets around the back of the desk. There was a door that led to a room that smelt strongly of coffee and biscuits.

"Errrm… okay," I agreed, unsure why I had. I actually meant any jobs that he knew of that were available - wasn't that the point of a job centre?

"How long for?" I heard the suggestive tone in his voice, and flattered myself by looking into the eyes that reflected his lust for me.

I thought of Jasper; his eyes didn't show lust, they showed love. I knew which one I preferred, but for the sake of today…

"Only a couple of days," I said, batting my eyelids and scrunching in my posture to increase the innocent look that came naturally to me. "I'm here all alone, and I need to earn some money." I said, in an almost baby tone.

"Sure," he agreed, straight away. I smiled, internally, at my success. "You only want it for a couple of days? Start now?" His tone was demanding, desperate as he waited for me to sit down next to him. I saw the way he eyed me up, absorbing every part of my well-dressed body. _This _was the kind of treatment I wanted.

"I can start now." I smiled, batting my eyelashes again.

The blonde haired woman put down her magazine. "Are you not going to ask _me _if she can work here?" she snapped, her mouth moving quickly and her eyebrows frowned.

"Since when were you put in charge, Sophie, shut the hell up!" he snapped. I realised I didn't know his name.

"I could ask you the same," Sophie sneered and I stood a little awkwardly whilst the two of them bickered.

"How about a cup of coffee?" he offered, trying to break the silence that had absorbed us all.

"Okay," I agreed quickly, following him into the make-shift kitchen in the backroom. He came up behind me, and I felt the warm hand on the lower of my back. "I can do it." I smiled falsely through gritted teeth as I spun round, making his hand retreat back into his body.

He nodded his agreement. "Oh, I'm Damien by the way," he said, taking a place next to me as I followed the scent of the coffee to the second drawer down.

"Alice." I smiled, switching the kettle on.

"Two sugars," he added, as I picked up the sugar jar.

But the scent of boiling water, coffee and sugar faded away right before me, replaced by the smell of human blood.

The image of a distraught Edward appeared in front of me and a woman I had no idea who it was. Her skin looked like it was fake-tanned, and her body was decorated with extravagant tattoos. I saw the tattoo parlour.

"_Don't Sam," Edward warned his face stern. But Sam did not listen; she stepped forward and peeled back the skin coloured plaster that covers a small section of her arm. "Look, don't worry. I'm fine, it's just a graze." I eyed up the wound for myself._

"_I don't like blood," Edward croaked as the temptation was waved in front of his nose._

"_I know," Sam whispered, lunging forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her lips against his._

"_Don't Sam," Edward shouted firmly, pushing her away with a controlled strength._

_But I watched as she made the mistake of trying again, but this time, Edward pushed more fiercely._

"Alice!" Damien shouted, waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm okay," I said weakly as I tried to analyse the vision I had just had. How long until it happened?

"O…kay," Damien said, not assured by my statement. Bending down, I looked to see the smashed sugar pot and the sweet smelling spillage on the floor. I went to pick up the pieces, but was stopped my Damien's hand on my arm.

"I'll get it," he offered kindly, but I saw the dangers.

"It was my fault." I defended, but he would not listen. He bent down and picked up the first piece, the sharp edge striking a cut on his fragile skin. A bead of blood appeared and I cut off my air supply with a final gulp, lifting my shoulders to disguise the lack of breathing.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath, standing up and running the crimson liquid down with the water from the tap.

"Toilet?" I asked quietly, hoping not to catch a smell of the tempting blood.

He pointed with his unhurt hand to the door and I rushed in there, turning on the tap to create a sound. Sitting on the toilet seat, I closed my eyes remembering the scene I'd envisioned, the scene that proved trouble was going to happen between Edward and this Sam.

Unlocking the door, I staggered out and saw Damien picking up the rest of the pieces. I bent down, and grabbed the broken bits of pot with ease and put them in the bin. Damien smiled at me, half with shock but also gratefulness.

"I'll go and get some more sugar," I lied quickly, but Damien nodded his head, winked at me with a corny smile and I walked out of the shop, leaving Sophie cursing under her breath.

I walked swiftly in the direction that I assumed was correct, picking up speed when the scent of vampire, more accurately Edward, appeared in the air. I let the cool air refresh my lungs instead of the warm scented blood that called me to drink.

I arrived outside the tattoo parlour just in time to see where my vision had finished, Sam fell backwards with the force of the push and hit her back on the desk that held bits of papers on.

"_Edward!" _I thought, stepping inside the shop to see his shocked face. "_Go and help her up!" _I demanded through thoughts as he stumbled forwards and helped her up with her good arm.

"Sorry," he muttered and she nodded her head. I went forward and hugged Edward, hoping that the contact would help him, bring him back to... himself - the person he had not properly been for four days.

"Who are you?" Sam shot at me, her face full of disgust and rejection.

"Alice," I answered unsure why she was so hostile to me.

"What? Are you his bit on the side?" she snapped. "Got your wife, got your girlfriend… don't want me?"

"I'm his sister." I smiled, half amused, half annoyed. _Edward and me? Ewww! _Edward chuckled as he delved into my mind.

"I think its best if I got, Edward said solemnly with a sigh.

"Yeah, I think it is," Sam agreed hostilely, dusting down her extremely short skirt. She rushed to the counter, and pulled out a couple of bills, but Edward held his hand up.

"Don't worry. I'll find the money another way," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder and leading me out of the shop.

The words hit me: _I'll find the money another way_. I knew how desperate Edward needed to drink, especially after spending a day in the confine space of this parlour with the warm liquid being sprouted out of people every hour. Was this was it felt like? Was hunger and starvation the same as a burning thirst? It had been so long since I was human, and even then I could not remember. Not one single thing about my human life could I remember, but I assumed it was the same.

"I need sugar," I said, as we stood at the end of the road. Edward raised his eyebrow in confusion, but my mind filled him in on the details he was missing.

"I'll see you back at home," Edward muttered, turning in the direction he came from.

"Where are you going?"

"Bella," he answered, taking the door one down from the tattoo parlour and entering with apologies spilling from his eyes. I heard Renesmee squeal with happiness at her father's visit but I did not stay to listen for long.

Sighing, I walked to the store. I stalked down the isles, following the scent of the sweet smelling granules but paused. On the front of the bag was a large red sticker: $1.09.

I gasped at the price, and reached into my pocket, fumbling for change. The coins - yes, coins! – fell through my fingers and I made out about ninety cents as I counted in my head.

Embarrassment washed over me as I realised I could not afford a bag of sugar.

"Can I help you?" A middle-aged woman asked, eyeing my small physique up and down with a beady eye. I did the same to her, short, wrinkled, red headed and plump. Her eyes examined me, scanning over me. I didn't like the way she looked at me.

"Fine, thank you." I tried to smile, and knew that were I human, I would have blushed.

"Have you put something in your pocket?" The woman demanded, her voice strict, leaning in to touch my arm. God dammit, she thought I'd shoplifted!

"I have not!" I said, emptying my pockets to reveal the petty coins and a piece of cotton.

She nodded her head slightly, a stern, embarrassed look on her face and walked away without an apology! I stormed out of the store, with a sickly feeling in my stomach. I would not steal. I would not be desperate enough to steal, I repeated over and over as I walked back, ironically, to the job centre.

"Where's the sugar?" Sophie snapped as soon as I entered, placing down the lipstick that she'd re-applied.

"I didn't have enough money," I admitted sheepishly, and Damien stood up from his own desk, lowering the lid of his laptop.

"It doesn't matter," he comforted at my pouting face, but he didn't understand why I was like that. I think, now, after Edward's words and the fact I could not afford _sugar_ made me see. People did not choose this life, I realised as I walked into the kitchen to make the sugarless coffee.

* * *

_I hope that was worth the wait! I'll apologise once again for the delay, and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Please review with your thoughts and comments. _

_Thanks for reading x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: This chapter is not exactly action-filled, but it is a nice scene with a bit of humour and romance included. I thought it would be a good filler, especially since I had a bit of writer's block. I promised **Bella's chapter **next, so here it is. Please enjoy:_

* * *

The thing I was thankful for most about yesterday was that Edward had quit his job. Unfortunately, the reason for that was because he'd thrown a woman across the room for trying to kiss him. At first, I was furious. I'd shouted at him, and screamed at him because he'd kissed another woman. But then Alice chimed in, with her perfect voice, and her visions, explaining that she had jumped on him and then he'd pushed her off.

Apologies flowed from my mouth at such speed that by the end of the evening, Edward and I ended up kissing passionately and it was only then that I realised how much I'd missed him, how much of me had been hurting whilst he was.

"Bella?" Alice called from outside the door of one of three bedrooms. That was another thing about yesterday that had made me smile – Alice had gotten a job, ironically, at the job centre. "Edward! Bella!" Alice said more impatiently, and whipped the door open as we lay together on the bed.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward sighed, sitting up and pulling the covers over his bare chest.

"The sun," she said simply.

I pulled back the blinds that I really hadn't been looking at, preferring to look at Edward's face now that some humanity had been restored to it. As the sunlight slowly crept up, I feared for the rest of that day. I could not work if the sun was out; the sparkles, the embedded diamonds… it would give too much away.

"Will it pass?" I asked her, eyeing up the sparkle that covered all of our faces in the light that passed through the window. Pursing her lips in a way I'd never seen Alice do so before, she shook her head.

"Darn it!" I cursed, and Edward took my hand in his.

"It's all right," he soothed and I glared at him with my golden eyes.

"Is it? Is it going to be all right?" I asked rhetorically. "I've got to be at work in half an hour, to an old man who still has messy shelves! I cannot go to work like _this!_" I snapped, pointing to my sparkling skin.

"Calm down, Bella," Alice said, rolling her eyes with a sarcastic hint in her voice. "It's not the end of the world."

"Fine, okay," I said shrugging my shoulders which caused both of them to stare at me and how I'd given up so easily. Edward raised his eyebrows, knowing me well, and waiting for the catch. "When you're thirsty later, you can't drink. You won't have enough money to drink," I said casually, lying back in bed and burying myself in the covers.

Alice growled at me with narrowed eyes. Dramatically, I leaned back stretching my arms behind my head.

"Bella…" Edward said, and I glanced at him quickly.

"Then what, Edward? You think people just give up when its raining, or they have flu?" I asked, sitting up, feeling some anger rising in me.

"No. I don't," he said shortly. "They, however, do not have a secret that needs protecting with their life."

I weighed up his statement in my mind – it was true, if we exposed ourselves, even by accident, the Volturi would step in.

"What do we do?" I asked, hating the fact my challenge was failing. Jasper had gathered in the room with us now, but I could hear Rosalie playing with Renesmee downstairs, and Emmett was trying to fix the kitchen sink.

"We do what humans do when they have the flu." Alice smiled.

"What's that?"

She smiled wickedly, knowing that she was right and had everyone except me on her side. She said five simple words, each one ringing with victory: "Wait for it to pass."

"Arthur, I'm really sorry. Renesmee has been throwing up all night and I can't get into work. I'm ever so sorry! I'll be in tomorrow, normal time, okay?" I explained down the phone, my lie perfectly assembled as Alice rang her boss, Damien apparently, who had a major crush on her so she'd get away with it. Edward no longer had a boss, Jasper said that he was the one who was sick, Emmett didn't phone at all, and Rosalie was upstairs.

"See you later!" Rosalie called, and before we could all react to this, she ran out of the door with large sunglasses, a bandana round her head and face, with all her body skin covered by long clothes.

Of course, we weren't prepared to run after her. Rosalie was quick, and ready to go. Before we could have run after her, we'd have to have dressed up like she had, otherwise our skin would have been on show for everyone to see.

"Did you not see that coming?" Emmett shouted at Alice, fearing that Rosalie could get into serious trouble for this.

"Of course not! I would have stopped her!" Alice said in disbelief at Emmett's accusation, her eyebrows raised, making her eyes wide and innocent looking.

"What about you?" he shot at Edward, "Didn't you hear her?"

"No. If you must know, she was thinking about you, so I stayed as far out of it as possible." Edward said with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"There's not much we can do about it now." I said, trying to sit them all down. As it happened, Jasper stepped in and calmed us all in a way that only Jasper could.

"Rosalie will be fine," Jasper said, pulling Alice onto his lap and playing with her hair. "She's smart. She managed to sneak past us, didn't she?" Jasper coaxed Emmett into nodding dumb-founded. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back a little, looking onto the street. All the blinds had been closed to stop passer-by's looking in and seeing sparkly people walking around the house. It would definately cause some problems...

"Rosalie loves her job," Emmett stated and I nodded; everyone knew she did, all because of a little beauty called Elise.

"She'll be back later."

"You're sure?" Emmett asked, leaning in towards her as if trying to force the answer out of her by intimidation by his closeness.

"Emmett, I wouldn't lie." Alice sighed, shaking her head and slipping off Jasper's lap onto the floor, crossed legged, between his legs.

I went to sit beside Emmett as silence spread between us and we all glanced at each other. Alice giggled first, which caused Jasper to laugh too, and before we knew it, the house had erupted with laughter, so loud, that alone would have caused some concern to the outside world - that was if they were not all at work.

"Well, what do we do _now_?" Emmett asked, looking at the clock on the drawers next to the door. It was only eleven o'clock.

Again, we all looked at each other for suggestions. The sun was going no-where and I could feel the pressure that it put against the curtains, and I waited for the fabric to rip, exposing us all.

"Mommy!" Renesmee called from upstairs, and I heard the throbbing as she came running down the stairs. "Mom, when are we seeing Arthur today?" She whined, coming to sit on Edward's knee, as Edward helped lift her up.

"We're not going today, honey." I said, slipping back further into the chair, almost horizontal. Renesmee frowned and pouted.

"When are we going home?" she asked. "And how come Nanny Esme isn't here?" She placed her palm on Edward's face to show him as well as ask him.

"Sweetheart, we are going home in two days, on Monday. And Nanny Esme is with Grandpa Carlisle," Edward explained as Renesmee's face scrunched up in concentration with a small 'o' for a mouth.

"This sucks." Emmett sighed, standing up and walking upstairs, and I had to agree with him. It was funny, how without everything for distractions, we couldn't actually just sit down really and talk. Without the gadgets – Edward's piano, Renesmee's toys, Alice's credit card, Rosalie for Emmett – we got bored.

"Emmett!" I cried, causing Alice to hit me on the leg as she jumped up. "Get your butt back down here," I called with a smile on my face, standing up and pacing like some kind of authority figure. Poking his head round the corner, he rolled his eyes and sighed as he slumped his way over to the chair.

"Okay, so this is good." I opened my mouth to continue, but Emmett interrupted me.

"Say what? 'This is good?'" He repeated his darkening eyes wide. "How?"

"Because we're bored!" I smiled and everyone exchanged glances, and I watched as each of them individually studied my sanity. "I'm not crazy." I sighed heavily. "What I'm saying is that I was right – none of you can just sit around without doing something. You're all bored and you've only been sitting around for about an hour. There's no TV, no books, no games, and you're all bored." I smiled happily as I realised it was all working. My challenge to them all was actually working; I saw something spark in Jasper's eye and Alice nod absently.

"Okay Bella, your plan works, whatever. What are we going to do?" Emmett said hurriedly and impatiently waiting for a plan he seemed to think I had.

"I don't know."

"Well you should!"

"But I don't."

"Guys!" Alice warned as me and Emmett bickered.

"Let's talk." I suggested, sitting cross legged on the floor, patting for Renesmee to sit next to me. She rolled her eyes in a 'Mom, what are you doing?' kind of way, but sat next to me all the same. "Sit in a circle on the floor."

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Edward asked with his eyebrows raised. I glared at him until he moved beside Renesmee under the power of my eyes.

Jasper slipped of the couch next to Alice who was already on the floor, and Emmett filled in the empty gap. It was a squeeze – the living area was small, but it was cosy.

"Okay, talk," Emmett ordered, expecting me to stutter and not know _what _to say.

"Okay then," I said, clapping my hands together with a small thunder rumble. "What have you learned, Emmett, about the whole experience? How's your job? Do you like working for your…food?" I asked, my voice clear and calm.

In unison, all four of the adults turned with open mouths to face me, each with an expression of 'are you crazy?'

"I feel like I'm seeing a psychiatrist!" Emmett complained.

"Oh, just do it!" I snapped, shocking them all. Suddenly, all my muscles relaxed and I glanced at Jasper, knowing that he was behind it. He simply shrugged.

"Fine!" Emmett agreed, "I learned that Bella is really annoying when she's angry. My job is great – the girls there give me lots of attention. Of course I don't like working for my food. I'd rather have it given to me!" he answered quickly, ticking off all my boxes. I glared at him.

"I'll go." Jasper volunteered, changing his posture so he sat more upright, licking his lips a little. "I learnt that Bella was right. The boredom is… annoying without the TV, books, piano, computer, games, video games etc. The work's hard too. I don't get paid much for what I do, and if I were human, I'd be so freakin' tired by the time I got home! My job is okay… well my second job is anyway. I don't necessarily like working for my money, but I don't think anyone does. Apart from Carlisle, but he's Carlisle, really. I can see that its necessary for people, and that being in a poorly paid job can be very stressful on everyone, especially if they're hungry, and worried about bills and stuff." Jasper smiled a little when he'd done, and sunk backwards so he leaned against the bottom of the couch. Kissing him passionately, Alice whispered her agreement and nibbled his ear, just a bit.

"Wasn't hard was it, Jasper?" I said, trying to make a point to Emmett, but Jasper turned to me and said: "Of course it was hard – I just admitted you were right!" He laughed as his southern accent shone strongly.

Emmett scoffed loudly and shook his head in disagreement.

"_I_ never thought that these people chose to live like this! I just got dragged into the whole thing _anyway,_" Emmett complained.

"God damn it!" Edward shouted, and I stared at him, with an open mouth and wide eyes, in shock. I'd never really seen him snap like this!

"What's the matter?" I asked, a little worried.

"Emmett! Just because Rosalie wouldn't screw you last night, there's no need to annoy the heck out of everyone else!" Edward cried, his voice ringing with annoyance as Alice giggled immaturely, and I watched as Edward got more and more worked up.

"Just because you're so freaking thirsty, there's not need to go searching through my head and broadcasting everything!" Emmett shouted back, and the mention of thirst I noticed for the first time that Edward's eyes were almost black. I hadn't thought that he'd be thirsty – he's quit his job, right? He didn't need as much as before because he wasn't in as much close proximity as fresh blood. Was I wrong? Had I not looked after him carefully enough?

"You're thirsty?" I asked weakly, as Emmett stomped his way up the stairs, and by the sound of the thudding crash, putting a hole in a door.

Edward shrugged as he sat down on the chair. In my peripheral vision, I saw Alice and Jasper glance at each other awkwardly, and make their way up the stairs together, hand in hand.

"Mommy, what does screw mean?" Renesmee asked me, placing her hand on my cheek and filling my mind with metal screws and nails and her confused face.

"Nessie!" Alice called from half-way up. "You want to come and play with me and Uncle Jazz?" She asked, quickly looking me in the eye as I gave her my thanks, and took Renesmee's hand carefully and led her upstairs, talking about playing a game of poker.

"You're thirsty?" I repeated and, again, Edward shrugged. I let out a groan of frustration and Edward nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me and Nessie drink last night if you were so thirsty still?" I cried, waving my hands in annoyance as I stared at my stubborn husband!

He slid onto the floor where I was still sitting, and crawled over to me with such vulnerability, I felt guilty for shouting at him.

"Because I promised I'd always take care of you. I didn't earn any money yesterday, so I didn't deserve to drink. They're the rules and you were thirsty too," he whispered and my un-beating heart fluttered at his closeness as I remember the way we had spent the night.

"You could have drunk mine. I would have managed," I said into his almost black eyes. He smiled guiltily, and pulled me into him as he rested his head on my own. He kissed his way down to my ear, leaving a trail of heat.

"And that's exactly why I didn't say."

* * *

_What did you think? I wrote a lot more to this chapter, but I took it out which is why it's a short chapter. __I was going to include Rosalie's return in this chapter, but half way through, I decided that Rosalie's return really needs to be in Rosalie's point of view. _

_I hope to update soon. _

_Please review with your thoughts and comments. _

_Thanks for reading x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: So here is the next chapter - Rosalie's return from **Rosalie's point of view**, as promised. I want to apologise for the small chapters, but small chapters mean quicker updates. I'm also not very good at writing long ones, because I'm extremely paranoid about my readers becoming bored. And I don't like to go on and on. I'd prefer to get to the point._

_I'd like to thank all of you for your feedback; its very much appreciated. I've tried to make this chapter more detailed for you, with a lot more feeling in._

_Enjoy:_

* * *

Dreading my return back to the house we'd been staying in, I walked slower than human pace back from the crèche. Although it had only been open for a couple of hours because it was a Saturday, there were still children there, and Elise was one of them. I felt so sorry for her – her mother was definitely extremely either busy with work, or obsessed with it. It seemed to me that Elise was missing out, suffering because of it. And after all, I'd promised I'd be her friend. I was going to keep that promise.

With a head scarf wrapped around my head and large sunglasses covering the majority of my face, I felt covered but I was still cautious. I walked slowly, but with my head down, trying not to attract attention, or give away any sparkly skin to passer-bys. I was extremely worried that the slight breeze that accompanied the sun would loosen the pink head scarf, so I tucked it very tightly against my head. For a stranger, I may look like I'd been a recovering cancer patient. At least I looked human, I thought.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air outside, I walked into the stuffy house casually, closing the door quickly behind me, not wanting any one to take a glimpse into the privacy of my own home. Bella, Nessie and Alice were in the living area, chatting, until an awkward silence sounded the second I smiled. Of course, I wasn't allowed happiness.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alice snapped at me from the floor where she was painting her toe nails a cute lilac. I hung up my coat and took off my sunglasses, placing them on the table next to the clock. It felt like I was a stop-out teenager returning home from a boozy night out to strict parents. Did I really have to mention I was ninety four years old?

"I promised Elise I would be friends with her," I answered simply, sitting on the couch next to Bella, flopping my feet with the typical 'long day at work' sigh. "How's my niece?" I smiled, pulling Nessie in for a hug and kissing her cheek. She smelled wonderfully of kiwi fruits and pineapple, like a tropical treat. I found that, since I'd been working with the children at the crèche, I had been coming home in a better mood - happy.

"My god, Rosalie, you had me so freaking worried!" Emmett snapped, coming down the stairs with big stomps and the wood trembled under his strength. "Why did you go in?" he demanded as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did you not hear me tell the interrogating physic over there? Who, in fact, should have known all along?" I rolled my eyes at Alice's frown. "I went to see Elise." His mouth opened a little before he shouted:

"The Volturi could have found out, you know, and you'd have been happy to risk all of that, all of us, for this little human girl?" He stood still as he scolded me, but there was a word that struck me differently from all the others… human.

"Human girl? Does it make a difference?" I cried, suddenly in a bad mood, standing up with my blonde hair swishing about my neck with a gentle caressing. "Is there a difference between Nessie and Elise, really? Both are children! Both are living! Elise needs a friend, and I _am_ that friend!" I called, completely shocked by the way he said _human_, as if it was something _not _worth going out for, as if going out for a vampire child had more of a reason.

I stormed up the stairs, leaving a gobsmacked Bella, Nessie and Alice all downstairs. I wondered if they'd start bitching as soon as I got out of sight. I didn't want to broadcast mine and Emmett's arguments, although I knew they would hear every word.

"Rosalie, it doesn't make a difference whether they're human or vampire, of course not!" Emmett said, chasing me up the stairs and into the bedroom that had our clothes in and where Nessie had slept last night whilst Bella and Edward were making up. I noticed a small hole in the door, contemplated it for a moment, before slamming it in Emmett's face, making a spider web crack appear in the wood.

"Oh, c'mon Rosalie, I didn't mean it like that!" he called, coming into the room, and eyeing me up as I paced. He knew he'd annoyed me. Only rarely did I get so angry; sure, I got in a strop, but angry was totally different. He was drawing the line between people _worth _something, and those not. I was infuriated!

"You don't understand!" I said bitterly, knowing he wouldn't. He'd liked kids, sure, but not as much as me. Whenever adoption had been mentioned, he'd… steered away from the subject. When Nessie was born, he wasn't keen on my plan. He'd stuck with me, but he'd always kept reminding me that Nessie was Bella's baby.

"Then tell me," he suggested, reaching on and taking my hand in his. I did not return the gesture, but I did not pull away either, feeling oddly comforted by the contact.

"Tell you what?" I whispered. "Tell you that Elise has an absent mother, that she asked me to be her friend, that I _enjoy _her company?"

"You could have exposed us, Rosalie," Emmett said sternly. "We skipped school for god-knows how many years because of the sunlight, never do we go out in it, just in case, yet here you are!" His voice was getting louder and louder, and I didn't know what to make of it – Emmett was usually calm, or at least joking. He was never serious, and that's what I loved about him. But then he said the words, the words that as my soul mate, the love of my existence, he should know _never _to say:

"You've got to stop running around after kids and treating them like they're your own, Rosalie!" he cried, and as soon as the words left his mouth, they hung in the air between us like a bad smell. His black eyes widened in shock as I stood rigid at his harsh words.

Silence. I didn't know what to say - what do you say when the person who knew exactly what _not_ to say does? Of all the people... it had been Emmett?

"Don't you dare." I hissed, through gritted teeth as they ground together. "Don't you dare say that!" I cried louder, pushing off the hand that he had placed on my shoulder. I couldn't bear to be in the same room as him, and I stormed out of the door with a hole in it.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry!" Emmett apologised, following me again.

"Don't you come anywhere near me!" I shouted, dodging his attempts to touch me. Each step downwards was a solid thud, each breath I took felt like my lungs were dislocated. "Emmett, I'm warning you, don't you dare!" I said as the feel of anger was rising up like vomit would to a human.

Bella turned to look at me, pulling Nessie into her chest as I came into the living room, protecting her from the shouting and the arguments that kept on happening.

"Rosie, I shouldn't have said anything!" Emmett said, trying to reach out and touch me at every chance he got, his mouth opening and closing, trying to swallow the words that could never be erased.

"Human girl…" I muttered under the breath, pacing wildly as I mulled things over as Edward went to stand behind Bella and whispered something into her own ear that I did not hear, or care about.

I don't think Emmett understood, understood the jealousy I felt surging inside of me every time Nessie called Bella 'Mom', every time Elise's mother picked her up from the crèche. Had I been Elise's mother, I would never have left her for such a lengthy time in the care of a stranger. I would care for her, look after her, love her.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. I was angry! What would have happened if you'd been seen? You could have been killed! You could have been taken away from me!" he cried, using his nickname for me – Rosie. It made my heart soar, usually that is. Now, it had sunk and was going to take a lot more than that to get it out of the ditch.

"I love you," he said simply, and I felt the heaving coming. The silent sobbing took over, as I cried tearless cries, each one like a tsunami that shook my body with an unhealthy force.

I walked over to him, hitting his chest with my fists the way a human would beat at a locked door, taking out all my anger on him. He thought he could mutter those three words and everything would be alright? "I can't believe how you could say that! You know… how much… you know!" I cried.

Collapsing on top of him, he supported me as he lifted me into his arms and cradled me like a child. I suddenly got very embarrassed, knowing that my sobs had an audience; my argument had been a form of entertainment to the rest of my family. Usually, I was a proud person, but all of that fell out from me as Emmett said the words that caused an ache so bad, I felt I was falling to pieces. What hurt more was that Emmett had said it, no one else but Emmett. He knew how much I craved a child of my own, and I never thought he'd use it in an argument… never.

I noticed movement as Emmett carried me to the room that I'd been in moments before, and I noticed the thin blanketed mattress as I was laid on it. I felt… weak. Silly, really, as vampires who are, in theory, the strongest thing on earth, can become weak at the knees after the spillage of some simple words.

"I've had enough," I heard Bella say, but I did not hear the rest.

Emmett lay next to me, and at first, I rolled my body away from him, not want any contact. But then I heard him sigh, and something click inside of me. Turning to face him and took his hand and laid it very gently on my breast.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie, you know I didn't mean it," he whispered.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," I said again, a little more impatiently. "You're thirsty." I sighed.

Silence overcame us as he moved his hand down to my stomach and stretched out his legs so our feet lay interlocked.

"You know?" he asked with a sigh.

"Your eyes are black," I observed. "Everyone's eyes are." I remembered the blackness in Alice's and Bella's. Edward's I could not see, and Nessie's were brown as always. I had not seen Jasper, but I assumed he was staying well away from us, in his room where there was less temptation from Nessie's flowing blood as he still was the one who found resisting the thirst difficult.

Outside the door, I heard someone rush past, as I saw the flash of a colour the same colour shirt of Alice's. And then there was a quiet knock and I could smell Alice's sickly sweet smelling perfume as she walked in.

"Bella wants us downstairs."

"Great, she spawns a child and suddenly thinks she's Esme," I muttered bitterly, which made both Emmett's and Alice's eyes go wide with shock.

The fact was that after Nessie's birth, Bella and I had made a bond, become the sisters we were supposed to be. The other fact was, that even now, I still resented her a little, and whenever I least expected it, the jealousy rose. That's what a selfish person I was.

"Sorry," I mumbled, getting up slowly, but Alice shook her head as if to tell me she was going to forget the comment.

"You're thirsty," Emmett quoted, using it as an excuse for being such a bitch and I hoped that Bella hadn't heard it. I hoped no one would mention it to Esme. I realised what kind of regret Emmett had felt, how the words could spill uncontrollably and you only realised when it was too late. Esme was always such a good mother to me…

Walking down the stairs, I walked into a full room. Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and now Alice, Emmett and me were all gathered there, filling up both of the scrauny couch's and Jasper sitting on the floor signalling for Alice to join him.

"We're going home tomorrow," Bella said as soon as we were all seated, waiting for her to explain. For a moment, no one said anything, but then Jasper said, "What about your challenge?"

"Yeah, well, that was probably stupid. We messed with _lives_ because of our hunger," she said, glancing at Edward. "We're all at each others throats because we're all so thirsty, and this place is depressing." Bella sighed with a sad smile. Unfortunately, it was very true. "Nessie told me she wanted to go home because we were all arguing, and I couldn't disagree. Besides, I think we all get the point."

A few mumbles of agreement left Edward's mouth, and Emmett nodded next to me, his curly black hair shaking in the movement.

"Why tomorrow and not now?" I asked, my voice a little croaked.

"The sun," Alice answered. "It's going to rain tomorrow." She smiled, although it was getting dark now - but it would look weird leaving in the night, and we all needed to make arrangements.

"What about Elise?" I asked quietly, thinking about the little girl who I could not abandon like I promised I would not.

"We'll figure something out," Emmett whispered into me with a kiss.

Despite every moment we spent, our eyes darkening further and our mood's getting a little more hostile, we sat in the same spaces until dawn talking as happily as we could, waiting for the rain to sound, waiting for our cue to return home.

* * *

_The next chapter has already been started, and is from Edward's Point of View. Originally, this was going to be the penultimate chapter, however, a reviewer has given me a fantastic idea. So don't worry, there are a few more chapters to come._

_Please review! I'd really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter, and possibly ideas for the following._

_Thanks for reading x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: This chapter is from **Edward's Point Of View**. I enjoyed writing this, and once again, I tried to be as in detail as I can for you all to enjoy. I'm updating as frequently as I can, as a thank you for reviewing and adding this story to favourites etc. It's great to know you are all enjoying this story._

_Happy Reading:_

* * *

Half way through the night, Bella decided she was going for a shower. Her expression was a little pained and her hair was extremely unkempt in a way that was more messy than Bella's usual style… but there was something else that radiated off of her. Was it guilt? Regret? No doubt she blamed herself for all of the problems that had happened since we'd come here: arguments were plentiful, we had an argument, as did Rosalie and Emmett last night. Like always, Jasper and Alice seemed to remain un-phased by the bad luck that seemed to be swimming around in the atmosphere, staying as loving to each other as always.

"I won't be long," Bella promised, lifting a sleeping Renesmee off of her lap and laying the bronze haired beauty on my lap and chest. Adjusting my body to make a suitable cradle for her, she stretched a little with a wide yawn before snuggling closer into me. Bella walked up the stairs slowly, and I waited until I heard the running water, and creaking of the water pipes, before I spoke.

"I think we should stay," I said forwardly, and the whole family broke away from their individual conversations to listen to me. All of us had been sitting in the same places since Bella's announcement that we could return home, all of us bathing in each other's presence, un-distracted by the gadgets that were usually lying around our luxurious home.

Emmett's chair squeaked as he turned to me, his eyebrows scrunched as he frowned, emphasising his dimples.

"But Bella said we can go home," Emmett said, his eyes narrowed as he realised what I was saying, what I was asking of them. _I want to go home. I need to get away from this... place. I need to feast properly! What I'd do for a grizzly..._

"Bella feels guilty," Jasper answered with a sad crooked smile which Alice erased by pecking him on the lips. "Well, actually, it's a mixture of regret and guilt. I think it's because she feels she's the one putting wedges between us, all because it's _her_ challenge." I looked around at the small dingy room, the worn carpet and minimal furniture.

"Oh."

"Not good."

"Silly Bella."

Everyone muttered something but I was unsure what sentence left whose mouth. Rosalie ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and Alice shifted uncomfortably on Jasper's knee, twiddling her fingers round and round as she sat on the bench between making Bella feel better, and ridding Jasper of his hunger.

"I think we should stay too." Jasper gulped and I watched his Adam's apple move up and down on his throat.

"You do?" Alice asked, wide eyed as she turned to Jasper. "But you're so thirsty!" she protested, kissing his nose lightly with great care.

"Yes, I do," Jasper said simply. "Bella did this to prove to us all about our luxury life style that we take for granted."

"And your point is?" Emmett snapped. I hadn't seen Emmett hungry in so long, and I realised now how grouchy he gets without an unlimited food source. Jasper deals with it well, preferring to suffer in silence, but Emmett gets snappy, irritated. He was very annoying.

"My point is that Bella wanted to show us what it was like for the less-fortunate humans. Well, that's what we're doing here. We are _truly_ experiencing it,Jasper said, and I saw his thoughts.

Emmett and Alice still continued to protest in their minds: Alice worrying about Jasper's thirst, knowing that he wasn't as strong as the rest of us, knowing that he was in more pain that the rest of us. Emmett was thinking about his argument with Rosalie, wanting to get as far away from this place as quick as possible so he could leave behind the nasty comment that he made. Rosalie, on the other hand, was thinking about how she could see Elise after we returned home.

"What Jasper is trying to say," I explained for him, seeing into his mind, "is that when humans are hungry and grouchy, like all of us, they can't just pack up and move back to a house full of expensive gadets, comfortable beds, a fridge full of delicious foods. He's saying we should stick it out until Monday, like we originally said we would." I finished and they all stared at me silently. Absently, I noticed the shower water being turned off, and I wondered whether Bella had been listening. She would have been able to if she'd wanted to, but I was hoping she'd been too distracted with bathing herself to pay any real attention.

"Okay." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes and clinging to Jasper closer as if to protect him from the pain he was feeling, withdraw it from his body and transfer it to her own. "It's going to rain today anyway." Alice reminded us, giving us the all clear to continue our work like we were planning on.

"It's only one more day, after all," I encouraged. Today was Sunday, and tomorrow we would leave. Even though I was telling them it was a good idea to stay, I couldn't help but feel trapped here, and I couldn't wait to get home. But as Jasper was thinking, humans can't just bail out when it gets tough. We'd have to do the same.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, with her eyes narrowed standing at the bottom of the stairs with baggy faded jeans, a green top that read 'Smile' and her wet damp hair pulled back into a ponytail. She knew something was wrong, she knew we'd been discussing something. Not necessarily by hearing our conversation, but from the morbid expressions that had etched its way across each of our faces as we tried to deal with an extra day with this torture.

"We're going home tomorrow," I told her as she took a small step into the living room, her golden eyes like slits and she eyes us all up with observing eyes.

"No, we're going home today," she said stubbornly, moving her hands to her hips with a pose much like a stern principal. It was quite sexy, but I tried to control my feelings when I got a sneaky smile from Jasper as he sensed my emotions.

"Bella, we're sticking this out," Alice said happily, squeezing Jasper's hand lightly for support.

"No. We are not. It's hurting you all," Bella cried, and quickly covered her hand with her mouth after glancing at a sleeping Renesmee. "It's hurting you all," she repeated more quietly; Rosalie shrugged, Jasper nodded and I smiled.

"Bella, don't pretend. We've all been through worse. We'll manage," I said, with a crooked smile that I thought would melt her, but to my surprise her eyes narrowed even more.

"Edward, I can't believe I suggested this! Like I said before, someone could get killed!" She began to pace impatiently, and I shook my head trying to fight back a laugh. "The people next door are living next to six very thirsty vampires. How is that not dangerous?" she hissed, coming closer to me. But I liked it. She was so… caring and wonderful. Had she still been human, it would have been very dangerous and ridiculously painful to wrap my arms around her neck and pull her into me. Alice gently pulled Renesmee off my lap and into the empty space next to me on the couch and I replaced Renesmee with Bella.

"You know how much I love you?" I whispered into her ear as the vibration and breathe tickled her.

"I know. I'm just so worried about you. About all of you," she said stubbornly, her voice loud. "It's my entire fault."

"Come with me," I invited, cradling her in my arms as I carried her up the stairs, past the bedroom door that Emmett had put a hole in during his anger streak yesterday. I knew it was wrong of me to delve into his mind, but he was being rude to Bella, so I defended her in the way I knew best.

The smell of her freshly washed hair was very appealing to me, but at this moment of time, the greatest desire was still blood. I often measured my thirst against Bella; if she was more appealing to me, in a sexy way, then I was not thirsty. If not, then I needed to hunt. And quickly. Her legs fell over my arms, and she pouted with a frown as I placed her on the bed.

"Edward…" she began.

"No. Listen to me." I scolded. "Are you listening?" She nodded a little with a confused expression on her face. "You blame yourself for everyone's thirst, right?" I asked, and again she nodded but this time with a little more confidence and assurance. "Fine then, then you can also be responsible for everything else," I said with a straight face, taking a seat on the bed next to her with a grace that made her look at me.

I surveyed her face. It's basic pale canvas on which her features seemed even more pronounced; the blackening eyes that were wide with curiosity, her pale pink lips that were closed tightly to stop unwanted words from spilling out, her nose that was small and precise at a great angle to her eyes.

"What's that?"sShe asked, wondering about the other responsibilities she had to take. Taking her soft hand into mine, I traced my finger over the creases and bend, around the outline of her fingers.

"Rosalie's new found happiness in a little girl who needs Rosalie as much as Rosalie wants her." I paused and continued to look at the hand of the woman I would continue to love for all of eternity, the hand of the woman who I would die for, kill for, do _anything_ for. "Jasper understands now – you gave Jasper, and Alice too, a different view point of something that's so important; poverty." I paused again, but this time I followed the hand up the delicate arm, across the defined shoulders and up the small thin neck, finally looking into the eyes that mirrored my own thirst. "You gave me resistance, Bella." I said, leaning in and brushing my lips against hers. "You gave me the chance to do something I wanted to do," I said, gently nibbling on her nose. "You gave me yet another reason to love you."

"That's a lot of responsibility," she breathed heavily, running her hands through my hair, gently massaging my scalp as she pulled gently.

"Well, you're blaming yourself a lot. You've got to balance it out, don't you think?" I smiled, putting a little distance between us when Bella shrugged.

"I'm sorry you're hurting," she said, placing a delicate hand on my throat and stroking it gently with her index finger. The desire for my wife and desire for blood was neck and neck, something that could be considered dangerous for any humans nearby.

"I'm not hurting when I'm with you," I said, a small lie but she didn't notice – she never noticed when I told a white lie. Lifting her hand up, she took the hair band out of her ponytail and let her wavy hair fall over her shoulders with an easy flow.

"One more day," Bella whispered with a sigh, rolling her eyes a little.

"Just like we planned." I smiled leaning in to kiss her again. "Did you want to go back downstairs?" I stared into the black eyes now, and wondered how I was going to afford to drink today… how I was going to pay for Bella to drink and to give my child the food they needed.

"Sure, are you coming?" she said, sitting up letting the dark waves fall off her shoulders and down her back. Her green t-shirt was wet from where she'd laid on her dripping hair, and the wet patches clung to her skin in places.

"I'll be down in a minute." Bella shot me a look of confusion and indecision, but I nodded assuring and I heard her gentle small steps as she walked down to the babbling lot that were sitting around.

Once she was gone, I let out a low groan. I allowed the burning sensation in my throat to be free, out of my stomach where I'd been holding it captive. It felt that if I could trap it in my stomach, Bella would be less suspicious, despite the fact it was battling for freedom. In my throat, it was so strong, so… obvious that of course she could tell. The expression on my face would have been enough for her to sense something was wrong.

If possible, I felt my eyes darken to blindness and I closed them shut, isolating them, dulling my senses even further. Maybe I could stop the thirst by forcing it to think there was, actually, no way to quench it. Instead, I gulped, trying to kill the thirst by the venom that rose in my spit.

Squeezing my fists together, I tried to transfer the ridiculous burning to my fists, somewhere where I could control the pain. Only now did I fully acknowledge it. Only now did I respect it in a way that I tried to control.

I wanted blood. I wanted it. So bad.

I'd never allowed myself to become so thirsty – but I had been worse, hadn't I? What if… what if I bit myself? Would vampire blood quench my thirst? Would I be able to withstand the pain of the bite, of the venom, long enough to silence the pain of this hunger?

And then I heard it. The thrumming beat of a heart, so quick that I recognised it instantly. Renesmee's heart. My daughter's heart. I sat up, and unclenched my fists with great effort, peeling my fingers from wrapping around my knuckles. My fingers twitched under the force of before, but I ignored them.

Somehow, magically, I forced the pain that was overcoming me deep inside of me. I pushed the excruciating thirst down into my stomach, holding it in a safe place until I could drink. I'd have to earn the money – but how? What could I do for a single day that allowed me to make enough money to feed? But then I heard the heart again, so quick it felt like heavy rain tapping on a window. I didn't need the money to feed myself. I needed the money to feed my daughter and my wife, to be the husband and father that I'd promised I'd be. My physical pain would be nothing compared to the disappointment in not being able to provide for them properly.

I would do exactly what Bella had seen before assigning us to this mission. But I would say nothing to no one. It would be my secret. My own begging secret. I would dress in my scruffiest clothes, muddy them up a little maybe, and beg in the city streets. If that's what I had to do to feed my daughter, then I would.

Despite my reluctances and the pain that was still eating away at my insides, I loosened my grinding teeth, widened my black eyes, and shhh-ed the natural instinctive growl that escaped my lips.

With a face as normal as I could make it, I walked downstairs to the family who knew nothing of my charade.

* * *

_This chapter was basically because I wanted to let you know that they were continuing their mission, despite the last chapter's supposed decision. I also wanted to give you an idea to the pain that each of them was going through. Edward has Renesmee and Bella to keep his thirst under control, but it's taking up a lot of effort. I thought if I mentioned it for Edward, then you would understand it was pretty much the same for the rest of them, like with Jasper. He's controlling himself because of Alice, and so on. I didn't want to get repetitive by mentioning the pain for all of them._

_Please review with your thoughts :) I'd really appreciate the feedback - I will always listen to it, as I hope to improve._

_Thank you for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: This chapter is getting to you out of pure exhaustion. I'd written it earlier, but of course needed to edit it. I could only do that after the show that I've been in, so this is why it's late. _

_This chapter is from **Renesmee's Point Of View**; it's hard to find the balance between patronising language and 'young' language. I have to keep in mind that Renesmee is so... weird and unlike everyone else. Sometimes, I struggle to keep up with her mental age, because she's only three, technically. Of course, I tried my best and I hope you liked it. _

* * *

When I woke up, my bronze hair was all flat against my face and my toes were bare as my socks must have come off while I was sleeping. It felt a bit strange when I got up because I wasn't in a bed upstairs like I have been before; I was on the couch in the living room of this small house that Mommy and Daddy brought me too.

Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper were sitting next to me when I woke up, all spread out on the uncomfortable sofa with its creaky springs and slightly-ripped fabric.

"Hey, how's my beautiful niece?" Auntie Alice smiled, cupping my head in her hands and planting a big kiss on my forehead.

"Tired." I grinned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "When are we going home?" I asked.

I couldn't wait to get home – I missed my Jakey and I was thirsty, _and_ everyone argued here. Mommy tried to give me her cup of blood whenever she could, but I didn't like to take it; if I took it then that meant that Mommy and Daddy were hungry. Dad was the worst. His eyes were always black since we'd been here, and he and Mom were always arguing about his job. They thought I couldn't hear, and Dad didn't seem to notice me thinking about it either which meant something was definitely wrong…

"Baby girl, we're going home tomorrow," Alice said, and she tried to smile but it wasn't a very good one. The corners of her mouth were only half turned upwards and her dark eyes gave away whatever was left to give away.

"How come?" I asked. I tried not to act sad because we were spending another day here, and I don't know if Auntie Alice noticed, but I tried to smile, and try to keep my voice casual. I wondered whether it sounded false.

"Because…" Auntie Alice began but then she looked around a little like she was trying to find the answer in the back of her head.

"Because, Nessie," Uncle Jazz said when Alice glanced at him, "this is a little… game for Mom, Dad, me and Auntie Alice… you know?" He, too, smiled falsely and I saw the hunger that was waiting to rip out of his throat. I was conscious of my blood around them when they were hungry… It was as if I tried to make it stop pulsing, as if I wanted my veins to freeze. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, Mommy and Daddy would never let them, and they'd never want to either. But I struggled when I was around Grandpa Charlie sometimes when I was hungry, so it must be the same for them to be around me.

"Don't be silly, Renesmee," Daddy's voice said, and I looked around to see him coming down the stairs holding Mommy's hand. I felt my cheeks blush, and realised something must have made him better for him to notice my mind. "We love you." Daddy smiled, but for some reason, it was just like Alice's and Jazz's. Their lips were curved but their eyes were pained.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Daddy said bending down to pull me in for a hug… there was something there though. I could tell because of his rigid movements. Cautiousness? I quickly began to think about how good my night sleep had been, how I was excited because I would see Arthur today – I thought about everything good before Dad smiled at me, and walked back upstairs, focusing on someone or something else.

"Honey, we're going in about an hour," Mom said, looking at her watch. I must have woken earlier than normal, because the day before yesterday, I'd had to be woken. I'd been trying to sleep off this thirst that kept niggling in my throat. But I couldn't tell Mommy or Daddy… if I told them, they'd give me their drinks. If they didn't drink, they would argue more. I kept my mouth shut.

"Come on, baby girl, I'll get you dressed in something… wonderful." Alice smiled, seemingly genuinely happier now, as she pulled my hand and I followed her up the stairs into Mommy and Daddy's room. There were only three bedrooms in this house, so I didn't have my own. Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett had one, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz another and I had to share with Mom and Dad. Course, they didn't sleep, only me, so there was no fight for a bed.

We walked in without knocking and found Daddy lying on the bed on his back, his hands behind his hand and his eyes glanced over to us as we walked in.

"Just getting changed, Daddy." I smiled to him, even though he'd probably already know. Nodding his head a little, he closed his eyes peacefully as if going to sleep.

"So, it's going to rain, so we want you to have something long for the sake of the humans." Auntie Alice rolled her eyes with a silly smile, pulling out some jeans and a light blue top with a little black jacket. "How about this?" She said, holding it up, and I nodded, not really caring. Daddy chuckled, which made Alice look at him strangely. Shrugging gently, Alice ignored him and I pulled off my pyjamas and changed my underwear, pulling on my jeans.

Alice helped me, because she still thought I was little. I was, technically, because I was three in human years. But I looked older than that. I looked like an eight or nine or ten year old. Sometimes I felt like one too, but sometimes I didn't. Like now, when I wanted to go home to where Grandpa Carlisle was and Nanny Esme, I felt little again. I felt like I was three. But when Auntie Alice was dressing me up, and I played with Jake, and when I could do things that only older children can do, I feel like I'm eight or nine or ten. It can be very confusing.

"Honey, are you ready to go soon?" Mommy said, poking her head round the door whilst I was pulling the t-shirt over my head.

"I thought you said an hour?" I asked, a little confused but then she noticed Daddy lying flat on the bed, eyes closed, and arms around his head. She nodded vaguely as if not hearing me, and I let Alice put some of her own bracelets on me.

"Go downstairs, honey. I'll be down in a minute." Glancing from Mommy to Daddy, I sighed heavily, and walked downstairs with Auntie Alice. I heard Mom and Dad start talking, their first words being "Are you all right?" but I shut off after that. I was so unhappy here, and I didn't want to think Mom and Dad were unhappy here too. It was silly, really, that Mom had asked Dad if he was alright. I was only half a vampire and even I could tell he wasn't.

"Baby girl, are you listening?" Alice asked me, waving her hand in front of my face and I nodded quickly. "I'm going to work now and I'll be back later, okay? Give me a hug," she said, pulling me in for a hug but she too was rigid and her body was restraint. Sighing, I smile as she walked out of the door with a little leopard print umbrella to shelter her nicely done hair from the rain.

I went to sit next to Uncle Jazz, who was reading yesterday's newspaper.

"Are you going to work today?" I asked and he laid the paper across his lap and turned to look at me with his black eyes. I think, out of everyone's, his were the darkest, the hungriest.

"Yes," he answered simply. "I need to finish planting the seeds so that Mrs. Longdon's hedge will grow." He smiled and lifted the paper up again, scanning the words with vampire speed.

I lifted my arm a little and stopped myself when I was inches away from his face, wondering whether he would mind. Hesitantly, I placed my palm on his face to show him my thoughts: _Are you happy here, Uncle Jazz? _

He thought about it for a moment, and I withdrew my hand whilst he thought.

"Yes, I am," he answered. "It's a very good thing your Mom is making us do. It's very good to see things from another perspective, and I never imagined doing this in all of my existence. Your mother brought a lot of insight to this family." He continued and I nodded, knowing a lot of stories about how my Mom met my Dad.

"Are_ you_ happy here?" he asked and I cringed a little, wondering if he'd notice if I life.

"I like it here, but I want to go home too," I said, thinking about each word carefully and saying them so it wasn't so much a lie as a twist in the truth.

"Honey, you ready?" Mom said, appearing downstairs, wrapping a scarf around her neck for appearances and grabbing an umbrella from the corner of the room. I hadn't realised we'd brought umbrella's with us…

"Yes, I'm coming," I said, jumping off the couch with a little thud as my feet hit the hard floor, and I slipped my feet in the sneakers waiting by the door. I was already wearing my jacket. Slipping my hand in Mom's, I called goodbye to whoever was in the house, only briefly thinking I hadn't seen either Uncle Em or Auntie Rose this morning, and walked out into the rain. Being a half vampire, every drop of rain sounded louder than it would, and was more distracting than it would be to a human.

"Sorry we're staying for another day, Nessie," Mom said but her voice was sad.

"Don't you want to?" I asked, curious as to why she was sad – or was it thirst that made her sound like that.

"Errrm…" Mom murmured, "Well, I'm just looking forward to going home, seeing Jake and Grandpa Charlie." I looked at her with my brown eyes. The wonderful thing about having brown eyes made it a lot easier to lie about being thirsty.

"Me too," I agreed, squeezing Mommy's hand to show I agreed and she smiled back. "Are you going to move the shelves around again?" I asked, looking up at her and her pale face nodded. Mommy was very beautiful and very pretty. When I get older, I wanted to be as pretty as my Mommy because then I get someone like Daddy to look after me and love me.

"So what books have you been reading with Arthur?" Mom asked, and I remembered through the ones I'd read.

"To Kill a Mockingbird," I said, counting one on my head. "And now Arthur is reading 'Moby Dick' to me. But I can read most of the words; there are just some hard ones in there too."

"That's okay. You'll learn them," Mommy said encouragingly as we walked past the tattoo shop that Daddy worked in before he left there. I saw a girl who wasn't wearing much clothing and had lots of tattoos over her body stare at us as we walked past. Maybe we could have worn less clothing, because she was definitely human. I could smell her.

"Hello!" I smiled as we walked into the book shop. It had an old smell, a bit musty and I could see the little dust particles floating around over the tops of the books. There was a small pile of books at the back where Mommy hadn't put them back properly yet, and there were a few shelves that were not in a proper order.

"Hello, Nessie! How are you feeling? Any better?" He smiled, and I stared at him confused for a second before I remembered that yesterday, Mom told him I was ill. It wasn't the reason she couldn't come to work, it was because of the sun.

"I'm feeling better," I lied, and Arthur didn't notice my hesitance. "Can we read now?" I asked him, and I walked over to the seat that had been mine since Tuesday, the one he'd cleared especially for me. Taking off my coat, I held it in my arms, walking over to him.

"Take a seat," Arthur said, patting the wooden stool with a few gentle pats. His hands were a little bent at the fingers; something that Mom had explained was arthritis, so I didn't stare. Apparently, it hurt. "Everything okay, Bella?" Arthur asked Mom who stood looking at the shelves with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes, just thinking what I've got left to do on my last day." She smiled and Arthur nodded as Mommy lifted her sleeves up to her elbows, folding the cuffs a little, and pushed one of the shelves perpendicular to another, joining them at the corner and replacing some of the books.

"Last day, huh?" Arthur smiled sadly, and then ruffled my hair with his strangely angled fingers.

"Yeah." I smiled, reaching over for the large book that sat next to the silver coloured desk lamp on Arthur's table. "Can we start now?" I asked, and he turned to the page where the bookmark sat and he began to read, his voice changing from an old man's drone to an animated chatter as the characters came to life inside my head. He put on accents for different characters, changed the hoarseness of his voice depending on the situation the characters were in. I desperately wanted to put my hand against his cheek so I could show him how he had made this book come to life for me.

"Honey, do you want any dinner?" Mommy asked me like every day. I wanted dinner, sure, but I wanted _my _kind of dinner, not the human stuff that Mommy sometimes made me eat.

"Okay," I said, like I'd been told, so we could go to the store and make it look like we'd eaten instead of going all day without anything.

Next to me, Arthur shifted uncomfortably, before clearing his throat and speaking nervously. "Maybe we could go together. There's a pub around the corner that does a nice pie and chips," he offered and I saw Mommy look a little shocked before she nodded with a smile that, for once, touched her eyes.

"Of course," Mom agreed, pulling on her coat that she'd taken off, and helping me into mine. Switching off the lights, Arthur pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his trousers and put on a small hat that was flat at the front and got bigger at the back.

"My treat," Arthur offered kindly, but Mommy opened her mouth to protest. "My treat," Arthur repeated, with more force this time, taking my hand and closing the door behind him. The key turned with a _click _and we walked for a couple of minutes at a very slow pace. We walked in silence, a part from Arthur's occasional cough and the continuous splutter of the rain as it fell, bouncing and rippling in the puddles that had formed from the rain that had already fallen.

Mommy took my hand as we crossed the road, even though I was a big girl and could cross by myself. Mommy was always very careful with me, always trying to look after me lots. Really, I didn't need much looking after at all because my skin didn't break and I could move really quickly. But Jake told me that's exactly why I need looking after more – because I'm different. People either love it or hate it, and they're scared someone will hate me so much they'll take me away. That's basically it, although Jake never said all those words. Daddy would never let him!

We walked into the pub which smelt strongly of smoke and beer, and Arthur started talking to one of the waitresses who was wearing a short black shirt and a white apron wrapped around her black top. Her legs were long, her shoes flat, and her hair was the colour of burning carrot.

Arthur took us to a seat that was near the window, and I sat next to Mommy, staring out watching as the water droplets made patterns in the small puddles.

"What do you want to eat?" Arthur asked, handing me a menu and I looked at the nasty pictures of _cooked _meat and potatoes.

"If you don't feel up to eating much, honey, it doesn't matter." Mommy said with a kind smile, and I was confused at first. But then I realised she was reminded me that I was supposed to be ill yesterday, and I could use that as an excuse for not eating.

I looked at the children's menu with smaller portions and eventually picked a bowl of chips, something ordinary for a small person like me. Daddy and Nanny Esme taught me all about how we had to pick things that normal people would eat because, really, if I had to chose, I'd pick a rare steak because it's bloody. But eight or nine or ten year olds don't eat things like that.

"Can I have chips, please?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, Bella?" He asked, folding his own paper menu down and began fiddling with the tomato sauce bottle that had looked like an actual tomato.

"Pie and chips please," Mommy requested politely with a smile. Arthur stood, scraping the wooden chair against the floor and hobbled to the bar to order the food.

"You don't have to eat it, Renesmee, if you don't want to. We can say your still not feeling good," Mommy said, rubbing my hand with her thumb as she wrapped her hand around mine.

"I don't mind, Mommy. If you have to, then I can too." I smiled and Mom bent down and kissed my forehead lightly, the action loudly saying _'I love you'_ before she sat up straight again. I wondered if I ate the chips then I might not be so thirsty. I could live off both human foods and blood, although I preferred blood.

"All sorted," Arthur mumbled, returning to the table and scraping the chair against the floor with a loud creak again. "So where are you going after this?" He said and I looked at Mommy with my big brown eyes. They used to be hers and I'm pleased that I got them. I think that's why lots of people love me, because I saved some of my Mommy's human-ness.

"We're going back home," Mommy said with a smile. It was true, I guess. "We just visited a relative here, and now its time for us to go back." I nodded slowly, biting my lip a little, trying to back up Mommy's lie.

"You visit this relative of yours often?" Arthur asked, roughly, a glint in his dark green eyes.

"Occasionally," Mommy lied, her eyebrows raised. I wondered why he asked that, but I didn't ask. If I didn't ask questions, then the people I'm talking to wouldn't either. It was a rule I had to stick to.

"If you ever do come here again, be sure to drop by," Arthur said, a little embarrassed as he shifted his weight from side to side. He looked at me, taking in my appearance and sniffling his nose.

"Of course we will." Mom smiled encouragingly, and I wondered whether she was lying. I couldn't really tell, especially with things like this. Would we come back and visit? I hoped so, because I liked Arthur. He was nice to me.

Arthur bent his head with a quick nod and then looked out the window. I followed his gaze and I watched as a car drove past quickly and splashed the puddles up against its windows.

"Chips," the waiter said his hair a fluffy blond and his black t-shirt tight. He placed the plate of cut potatoes in front of me and I smiled with thanks. Then he put mommy's pie and chips in front of her, before finally giving Arthur his pie and chips. Mommy and Arthur had the same.

"Thank you." Mommy smiled and picked up her knife and fork. Leaving my own knife and fork on the green paper napkin, I touched a steaming chip and placed it in my mouth, chewing hard to make me swallow it.

"Alright there, Nessie?" Arthur said, and I nodded, chewing another. We ate in silence, each chip very uncomfortable; before I finally claimed I was full and pushed my plate away with only half the chips eaten.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Mom said, after Arthur placed his knife and fork on the empty plate, looking at her watch that Daddy had bought her a year ago for her birthday. Mommy had moaned about it at the time, but she wore it proudly every day.

Arthur nodded, standing up with that awful creaking sound again and we walked back to the book store, all under the little umbrella as the rain came down harder. It sounded like ripping fabric as each drop fell onto the umbrella. I splashed in the puddles playfully, wetting the bottom of my jeans.

"I'll get back to work," Mommy said, and she walked back to the box of books that were still to be placed.

"Come on!" Arthur smiled, as he lowered himself onto his chair and I lifted myself up onto mine. He glanced at Mommy who was nibbling on her lip as she looked at a shelf in concentration before walking into the room at the back where there was a toilet and a box of stationery.

"Nessie," Arthur whispered, and I realised he was embarrassed to say this in front of Mommy. "You're a very pretty girl, do you know that?" I lifted my eyebrows a little before nodding nervously. "Well, you remind me of a little girl I used to know. I haven't seen her in a long time." He smiled sadly and I widened my eyes as he told me his story. "Her name was Erin and she had the same shape eyes as you, and her hair was the same but much much blonder." His eyes started to glisten and I wondered what was going to happen, if he was going to cry.

"Who was she?" I squeaked nervously, forgetting my own rule about asking questions. I was extremely curious as to who this girl was, the girl who would make Arthur cry.

"She was my daughter."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. The same time my wife did. She was only a little bit younger than you – she was six." I felt awkward and I realised this was exactly why I shouldn't ask questions. You might not want the answer. "All those years ago…" he muttered to himself.

"I've got something for you, Nessie," he said, his eyes dancing a little with excitement. He reached forward and lifted the book that we'd been reading.

"For you." He pressed it against my chest and I looked at him confused.

"But I don't have any money to pay for it." I admitted and he shook his head with a small, almost guilty looking, curve to his lips.

"As a gift." He smiled genuinely and I took it in my hands, holding it more carefully that I had before, not wanting to bend the spine with carelessness, or crease a page if I gripped it too hard. I pulled it into my chest.

"Why?" I asked, too far past the rule to care. His eyes flared up again with fresh tears and I worried if I'd asked too much.

The words he said were filled with sadness, and I wondered whether there was something in the air. Everyone seemed to be sad, recently. "Because you showed me what my daughter could have been like."

* * *

_Just a little sadness there amongst the friendly chapter. Any pointers on how to improve this chapter would be great! I always find Renesmee's POV hard to write, like I said._

_I wanted there to be... something there between Nessie and Arthur. Obviously, Nessie always seems to get people to fall in love with her (shield breaker or whatever she is) but I wanted there to be something more. At first, Arthur was a short character, quite sharp and to the point. Nessie, hopefully, softened him a little._

_I hope you liked it. Please review with your thoughts and comments! I'd really appreciate them!_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I've been working on another of my stories 'Incase I die, Here's my goodbye'. Check it out if you haven't already :)_

_This chapter is from **Bella's Point Of View**, and it the second to last chapter._

_Enjoy:_

* * *

Every word that Arthur had said to Renesmee, I had heard. His words were sad and they affected me. This man… how old was he? Sixty? Seventy? His daughter had died in a car crash when she was six… how long ago had that been? How long had this man been lonely from the loss of his daughter and his wife? To lose a child or a partner at any given time is tragic and dreadful enough; but to live afterwards they way he has… it was inspiring, but also saddening.

Long after Arthur had given Renesmee the book and they began to read further into its pages, I return to the front of the shop empty handed.

"What were you looking for?" Arthur asked hoarsely, and I noticed that his eyes were red as if they had reacted to the tears. I wondered if he got upset about his deceases often, whether he tried not to think about it, or if he'd grown accustomed to their absence. The very thought of Renesmee and Edward not being a part of my life was… painful. It actually hurt, right in the very core of my body. It was subtle but it was there. Recognising the feeling and associating it with the time that Edward left, I shrugged it off and answered Arthur's question.

"I thought I'd put some books in there, but then I realised I'd left the over here," I lied as I walked over to the pile that I knew had been there all along.

Nodding his head stiffly, he continued to read to Renesmee. It was strange how the words on the page sounded when he read them. His voice changed as he read, and the difference was for the better. Every syllable was read with animation and excitement compared to the hoarse voice he had spoken in all week.

I liked it here. Not necessarily the home life that accompanied this tranquillity but I liked the smell of blending old and new books, the sound as Arthur turned the page with a small rustle. The sound I did not like, however, was the sound of the ticking clock, taunting me that there was a limited amount of time before I'd have to leave a kind of den that I had created for myself.

Despite my wants for time to stand still, for the first time in so long, the clock continued to tick much like the sound of the rain outside. A rhythm was created between them, a simultaneous beating making a symphony with the drumming of Renesmee and Arthur's hearts.

"Honey," I said, looking at my watch as soon as the last book was placed on the shelf that I had cleaned, moved and re-organised. "We've got to go soon," I mumbled, breaking the news of our departure a few minutes before we actually have to go, to give them both time to adjust to this. On normal circumstances, leaving should be easy. We'd done it before, and as a family, we'd do it again. But Arthur had felt a connection with Renesmee; I was unsure whether it was Renesmee's talent to break even the hardest of people, or whether she truly did resemble his lost daughter.

"Do we have to?" Renesmee whined for a moment before her head snapped rigidly and she sighed. "Okay."

"Bella," Arthur said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet and I instantly felt guilty. I knew I was working for him, but still… he'd paid for dinner, he'd given my daughter a book. I felt like I'd connected to him on a personal letter _through _Renesmee. "Here."

I hesitated from taking the bills that he was thrusting into my cold hands. "Arthur, you paid for lunch." I protested, but he thrust again.

"My treat." He shrugged, and eventually, I took the money and slid it into my pocket. I sighed heavily and Arthur's lips gave way as he smiled just a tad.

"Thank you, Arthur," I said with genuine thanks.

"No." He shook his head. "Thank _you._"

Renesmee jumped off the stool, holding the closed book to her chest with extreme caution and protection. She passed me the book which I studied carefully, and then without warning, she lifted herself onto Arthur's lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. The image was so inspiring – my daughter just had so much love for everybody, she was so wonderful, and she was _mine._

"I'll miss you," she whispered and kissed his cheek gently. I wondered if she was thirsty within such a close proximity of him.

"Come visit," Arthur said, and I tried to look away to give them some privacy, but before I did, I noticed the tears that appeared and swam in his eyes.

"Will do." Renesmee nodded, and she plopped on the floor with a small thud. "Thank you for the book." She smiled and took my hand in hers.

"Oh wait!" Renesmee said, as I went to open the door of the shop, umbrella in my hand as the rain continued to fall. "What if I write to you?" she said, running over to the desk and scribbling down our address carelessly. At first, I was cautious that Renesmee was giving our address to an almost stranger, but as he wrote down his own, I realised that this man held no threat.

"Goodbye," she said sadly, and Arthur nodded his head stiffly, rebuilding that shield that Renesmee had penetrated.

The rain pounded on the umbrella as we walked home, Renesmee's book under her coat to protect it from any rain that may have damaged it.

"I'm sorry Mommy." She smiled, squeezing my hand hard as we crossed over the busy road.

"Why, honey?" I asked, looking down at her bronze hair that had, somehow, managed to get coated in a layer of water droplets.

"Because I broke a rule." She paused for a second and I was waiting for her to expand. "I broke two," she added sheepishly.

"Aww, honey, don't be sorry," I comforted, wondering how my daughter was so conscious of her decisions at such a young age. But also, I was curious, "What rules did you break?" I asked, trying to keep my voice casual.

When Renesmee didn't answer, I looked down at her as her face battled with the question. The house we were staying was only a few minutes away now, and it frustrated me that we had to walk at a human pace. It was strange how used to my vampire abilities I had become.

"I asked questions," she said, and it was true, Edward and I had always tried to discourage her of asking questions about other people, because it made them ask questions in return. In Renesmee's young age, we worried she would either answer too honestly, or use answers that were too fake. "And I gave him our address."

"Don't worry, honey, it's okay. Arthur's a good man," I soothed, as we reached the door of our house. I could not express how much I wanted to go home, how I wanted to be able to read, and listen to Edward playing the piano, how I could put Renesmee to sleep in her own bed, and how I could hunt.

"Hello?" I called when I opened the door that was already unlocked, and I found Jasper on the couch. "You all right, Jasper?" I asked half-heartedly, putting down the umbrella and taking off both mine and Renesmee's coat.

"Sure. I couldn't go to work." He sighed, standing up and fidgeting with the bottom of this shirt. "It was too dangerous," he admitted with a sad smile as he walked upstairs to dissociate himself from us, or, as horrible as the thought may be, to get away from Renesmee's flowing blood and beating heart. To me, there was no temptation. She was my daughter, and the thought of her in pain, or dead, was excruciating. However much everyone loved her, I couldn't deny that Jasper still struggled around her during the 'black eye period'.

"Shall we go pack?" I asked just as Renesmee jumped on the sofa. Nodding her head, her bronze curls bouncing, she took off up the stairs and into her room, and began bouncing on the bed.

"I'll pack then." I shot Renesmee a playful smile as she continued to jump, and the blood pumped to her cheeks giving her a beautiful blush.

I packed the small amount of clothes that she'd brought with her, and a few toys that we'd also brought, into a small suitcase. In there also, I put my own clothes and Edward's but before I could, I noticed there were an extremely tattered t-shirt and pair of trousers in the bottom of the wardrobe. They were definitely Edward's – I could smell his scent on them. Why would Edward have such tatty clothes? How did these awful bits of fabric pass through Alice's radar senses?

"Jump Mommy!" Renesmee shouted, holding out her hand and against all odds, I took it. I began bouncing, carefully, on the bed, my hand linked with my daughters. The thrill of it was rather boring compared to the other speeds and excitement that vampires could experience, but in this dull house with nothing more to do and a charade to keep, it was actually fun. This simple activity was actually fun. It seemed like something off a movie – the story of my life – a mother and daughter jumping on the beds.

"Higher!" she squealed, but my jumps were cautious. I wanted to play with her, but I was still careful as to not break the bed springs. She squealed with delight as I jumped too, and our hair looked like spider legs as it bounced, defying gravity for that split second before it followed the movement of our head.

"You girls are having fun?" I heard a voice say, and I spun round to see Edward standing there, a crooked grin on her face with black eyes so small, they looked like they shouldn't be there.

"Come on, daddy!" Renesmee said, and Edward raised his eyebrows before taking a step onto the bed too, suprising me. I wondered what Renesmee must have thought about to break the mask of concern and replace it with a face that may actually suggest he was enjoying himself.

For about twenty minutes, all we did was jump and laugh, until finally, we all stopped and lay across the double bed.

"Good day at work?" Edward asked me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead and then placing another on Renesmee's in the exact same spot.

"Yes. It was sad to leave though," I admitted, "What about you?" I asked, and he shifted his weight. Did Edward just act nervously? Awkwardly?

"It was okay." He smiled, but his eyes didn't match. I sighed again, but before I could question him further, the front door opened and I heard the shout of Alice wanting all of our attention - what was new, really?

We all darted down the stairs, but Jasper, worrying about her the most, reached her first. "What's the matter, darling?" He asked, his voice shaking with worry and his hand touching her cheek and rubbing his thumb against it gently.

"Guess what I got." She smiled cheekily, and I heard Jasper sigh with relief, while my own eyes roll. Edward chuckled, getting a preview of what she was going to say aloud.

"Monopoly!" she announced, pulling out the board game from behind her back.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, wondering where she had accumulated such a strange thing.

"I got paid extra. Well, okay, the guy who hired me fancied me." Jasper growled. "So he paid me, and I brought this."

"Hold on," Edward muttered. "You got paid money, but instead of buying blood for yourself or Jasper, you bough a game?" Alice nodded, her black spikes bobbing, with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh c'mon!" Alice sighed. "You're all boring when you're thirsty! I thought I'd entertain us!" Her words didn't make sense. You thought she would have just eliminated the thirst… but not Alice.

"We'll play later, then." Jasper smiled, anything for his precious Alice.

Taking hold of Edward's hand, I lead him into the small scruffy kitchen where we kept the blood in the cupboards – somewhere we could all access it. But there was a money pot on the side, and I trusted everyone to be honest. I hoped they all would be.

"I got paid today," I said, pulling out the bills from my tight jeans and counting it dramatically for Edward.

"So did I," Edward said, as he reached into his pocket, he pulled out a lot of change. I eyed him suspiciously, but ignored the jangles of the money clanging together and slipped the bills into the jar. Reaching into the cupboard, I took out a bottle of blood and handed it to Edward.

"For you. Drink," I said. He shook his head fiercely.

"Bella, you drink it." He pushed my hand holding the bottle back into my own chest. "You're thirsty."

"I'm not." I lied, and for the first time ever, I let myself, temporarily, believe what I was saying. If I believed it, then maybe he would. Maybe, with my horrible skills to lie, he'd accept it. "I drank earlier."

"Your eyes are black."

"It'll take a time to settle in."

"Or you didn't drink anything."

"But I did."

"Did Renesmee?" he asked, and I realised I'd forgotten her for just a moment.

"No." I sighed, knowing I could not lie about that. I would not allow my daughter to be in pain because of thirst, just so my plan to feed Edward was successful.

"So…" Edward said, amusement rattling in his voice, "You fed yourself, but not your daughter?" he asked, and I nodded, biting my lip.

"I'll prove it." I smiled, wondering whether this would work. "Renesmee!" I called, but as the word left my mouth, I stretched my shield out of my body and fitted it over her. Pounding down the stairs, she appeared in the kitchen and Edward turned to look at her. He didn't _seem _to notice that her thoughts were non-existent.

"Renesmee, have you drunk yet today?" I asked, as Edward's eyes bore into her. Behind him, I shook my head slowly and I watched her eyebrows rise, but then she shook her head too.

"Have I drunk today?" I asked, and I nodded my head again, and Edward seemed so focused on Renesmee that he didn't notice my movements behind him.

"Yes," she answered and Edward turned on the spot. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out the money that he'd earned and slipped the majority of the coins in the jar and reached for a bottle.

"There you are, baby girl," he said handing it to Renesmee. Reluctantly, she took it, and sped off upstairs. I hoped she'd be thinking about something else, and I lifted my shield off of her.

"Here you are, darling," I said, copying his tone from before and handing him the bottle. I saw the battle on his face; the torment on whether to believe me or not, whether he should take the bottle. Eventually, he did. I could tell her was very thirsty – I saw how his rigid stature was pained and the thirst reflected off his eyes, left, right and centre. I, too, was thirsty. But I'd rather be in pain myself, than have Edward in pain. I was so relieved that he believed me, and also surprised my plan had worked. He would not have taken the blood had he thought I was lying.

"Thank you." I smiled, and I kissed his lips before he drank. For a moment, it seemed as if he didn't want to drink, that he'd rather have _me _but he did in fact pull away and drink.

"Are you still hungry?" he said after draining his bottle hungrily, growling as the warm liquid poured down his eagerly awaiting throat.

"No." I gulped; lying again as I watched him lick his lips to make sure he'd drank every drop.

As selfish as it may have been, I leant forward and kissed him passionately, hoping there was some blood lingering on his tongue, on his lips that he'd somehow missed. Disappointed, I pulled away with my throat on fire.

"You're in a good mood," he stated in response to my passionate kiss, misinterpreting its context, his posture relaxing as the blood worked its magic. Smiling, I pulled him close, just to prove that I was in a good mood, and that his arms around me were what I needed.

But then, underneath my arms, he tensed and I felt the muscles of his stomach harden against my own.

"What is it?" He glared at me with lightening eyes. They were still dark, but they showed promise and hope of becoming golden again.

"You didn't drink," he said through gritted teeth and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?"

"Do not lie to me," he hissed and I realised he knew I'd lied the first time.

"How do _you _know whether I drank or not?" I challenged, placing my hands on my hips and staring at him.

"There's more than one answer. You wanted to taste the blood on my lips," he said, and I cursed under my breath. "Renesmee is wondering why you wanted to lie to me." Again, I cursed and realised that I should have kept my shield covered. "And I can tell when you're in pain." He sighed, and I wondered why he had changed his mind from minutes before.

"Oh, Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He paused. "You could have drunk mine!" he cried, and it was déjà vu from the other night. Finally, my payback, I thought as I quoted him:

"That's _exactly_ why I didn't say."

His face of anger turned to one of amusement, but the privacy we had did not last long as Alice barged in, knocking both of us with Jasper in toe behind. Both Edward and I stared at her with open mouths.

"What?" she snapped. "Look, I'll count out the money for you. Four dollars. Eight dollars," she said, placing eight bills into the jar and taking out two bottles from the cupboard. There was only three left now; Carlisle had helped re-stock halfway through the week when supplies were low. He and Esme had gone into the forest near our house and had a lot of fun by the sounds of it when Esme dropped them off before returning to her husband who was still working at the hospital.

"We didn't actually care about that," Edward answered for the both of us, a small crooked smile on his lips. "The fact that you rudely bumped into us in your haste, however..." Alice rolled her eyes and took the bottle to her lips. It surprised me, however, when she didn't drink, and moved the bottle further from her mouth.

"You want to watch me drink?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Go in there." She pointed to the living area with her index finger. "Renesmee is setting up Monopoly." She smiled happily before taking a swig out of the bottle.

Rosalie arrived home at that exact moment, a face like she'd been slapped, and Emmett in front of her as if there to pre warn anyone she was going to speak to that she was in a foul mood.

"Do you want to play Auntie Rose?" Renesmee asked as she separated the paper money into piles for each player.

"No," Rosalie answered shortly, as Edward and I exchanged glances as she walked up the stairs.

"_I'll _be down in a minute, Ness," Emmett said, rolling his eyes at Rosalie, making Renesmee giggle before he followed her up the stairs.

"She's had an encounter with Elise's mother," Edward informed me scarcely, but I did not have time to pry further for Alice and Jasper came into the living are, their eyes lightening. I felt strange that I was the youngest vampire, but the one who dealt with hunger better; maybe it because I had a daughter and a husband who I could not see hungry. Maybe it was because, after all of the questioning we had gone through, I was actually very self-controllable.

Either way, I settled down on the floor between Edward and Renesmee with a pile of paper money in my hand and a thirst in my throat that I tried to ignore. We stayed there all night, until the darkness broke and I realised that, today, we were finally going home.

* * *

_What did you think? I'd love to know. Please review with your thoughts and comments; all feedback welcome :)_

_The next chapter will, sadly, be the last :) I hope you've been enjoying this story._

_Thanks for reading, and remember to review xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: This is the last chapter for this story, and I'm actually quite sad that it's finished. It's only been a short one, but I'd like to thank you all for reviewing/favourites/alerts - you all made me smile :) I really appreciate all of your support._

_This last chapter is in the point of view of Carlisle because I felt he'd notice the differences of his children the most. It is also good, I think, to have Carlisle's point of view on the whole thing._

_Thanks again, and enjoy:_

* * *

Despite my desire to take part in 'The Challenge' that Bella had set up, work prevented me from doing so. Esme accompanied me as we continued to stay in the large house back in Forks for two reasons; we could not bear to be parted for a week, and she also knew of the points Bella was trying to get across. During their time away, I continued to work my shifts at the hospital.

When everyone returned after their week away, they somehow breathed life back into this house that was not home without them. I thought Esme and I would be thankful for some peace and quiet, but it was far from it. Esme was suffering because she was apart from her children, and I missed their company, as my children but also as my friends.

I noticed several differences in all of them when they returned – physical differences but mental ones too. Rosalie, for example, her eyes were full of life despite their darkness in colour, and there was a bounce in her step as she walked in. She stood out from the others who walked with rigid statures' and faces full of pain. I would have noticed their dark eyes from miles away.

All of them hunted straight away, after only minutes of depositing their small suitcases in their rooms. Renesmee was left with us, and she told us a lot about her week; arguments, fights, hunger. Despite my un-beating heart that ached for my granddaughter who had noticed such differences and hostility, I could not help but feel happy and proud. A week they had said. A week they had done. My children had taken upon the challenge presented to them.

But the physical differences and the stamina were not all that changed. It took a while for me to really notice them, maybe because I overlooked the simple things, or my oblivion to anything other than my work at the moment – I was working overtime.

It was over the next two months that I noticed most of the differences that had changed my family for the better.

First off, Edward now accompanied me to the hospital on a Saturday morning to assist me with anything that may need doing. After his experiences at the tattoo parlour, I thought Edward may have lost enthusiasm, but he was the complete opposite. He threw himself into the job, resisting all kinds of bloody wounds that stumbled into the hospital. I was extremely proud of him, and I could tell that Bella was particularly proud too. She did, however, not look at him until he'd hunted afterwards because it simply hurt _her _too much to see him battle his internal thirst.

Rosalie was yet another one of my children who promised she would improve others lives. I knew not of the incident that had happened between Rosalie and a child's mother until Edward told me of it one evening when my curiosity levels became unbearable. According to Edward, Rosalie had shouted at a child's – Elise – mother that she should 'pay more attention to her child than her work'. Rosalie had been slapped by the mother, and Rosalie had taken the impact gracefully and reacted to it like a human would. Now, I assumed that Rosalie had been upset by the encounter, but instead, something remarkable came from the confrontation. Elise's mother apologised, and also agreed with Rosalie. The mother cut back her hours, but instead of putting Elise into a crèche like she had for so many years, she had offered Rosalie the position of 'nanny' on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday mornings from nine o'clock until one. It was on those afternoons that Rosalie came back, a smile from ear to ear telling anyone who will listen about her fun day. It was then that I saw the real Rosalie. But I also felt guilty as I realised that this was half of the life she wanted herself. As much as it pained me to realise I had taken _that _part of her life away, I was so happy that three times a week she was given the spring she needed to bounce.

Alice, on the other hand, was something completely different. It took me over four months to realise that there was _actually _a difference, and even then it was something so small to our family. All of the families' bank accounts stem from one; that makes it easier to change names, forge transfers and everything else necessary for our identities to stay safe. It just so happened that I was sorting through the bank statement I had received (I do all of the family banking, along with Edward sometimes, or Alice when she notices a change in the market) when I realised that Alice's 'stem' account still contained money. Now, usually, she was asking for more or taking other credit cards out to buys things with. I checked the six month bar graph that accompanies every statement and I noticed that, since the 'Challenge', her withdrawals had been reduced. Now, I must admit, it wasn't by much, and it may have been a coincidence until I saw that a cheque from Alice's account had been deposited into a charity in the city. I realised that, despite the size of the difference, a change had been made and _something _had sparked in Alice's mind which had changed her views and how grateful she was for her luxuries. It was then that I let my lips curve into a proud fatherly smile.

Jasper's change was small, but necessary. He simply apologised to Bella, stating that people wouldn't choose to live the way that he had. This must have been very difficult for him, to admit that he was wrong, but he did so with the gentleman manner that reminded me that Jasper _was _a gentleman, a perfect reflection of the time in which he had been born. I was proud of Jasper, because everyone in the family knew he struggled with thirst the most, even more than Bella did. Yet still, he stayed with the challenge for the week they had agreed, and had worked to provide for Alice, who had been extremely difficult throughout the whole thing.

Emmett's differences were the least in terms of views or monetary values. However, there was a change there that I couldn't see. Discussion about their time away from us was extremely scarce; I did not know why exactly, but I could tell that all of them struggled with their thirst. It wasn't until recently that I considered how dangerous it was! Emmett's attitude around Rosalie had changed. Before, jokes were made about her, about other girls, but they'd quietened considerably. I wondered whether Emmett was conscious of it, but he seemed to worship her more than he did before.

As for Bella and Nessie, their changes were minimal. Bella already valued everything, which is why she set out on the challenge – to prove her point. She always has been extremely stubborn with strong views. But she seemed, if possible, to treasure Edward and Nessie more.

I did not know much of what went on in their temporary home, nor did I want to pry. But every change that seemed to have been made was for the better. The people they met seemed to be inspiration to them, and I silently thanked these strangers for the improvements they had made. Not just for the individual person, but for my family as a whole.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the final chapter to this story. I hope it summed it up well for you._

_Please review with your thoughts and comments, and tell me your favourite parts from the story as a whole :) I'd love to hear them!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Big-Blue-Eyes18 _

_xx_


End file.
